Moonlit Memories
by olivialynlee
Summary: [COMPLETE] A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher comes to Hogwarts and finds Professor Snape exasperating... but also intriguing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The italicized dialogue is supposed to be spoken in French. I do not speak French, so please bear with me! This is also my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except of course for Serena.**

Professor Serena Daniels strode to the front of the cavernous classroom, her burgundy robe billowing around her slight body. She dropped her pile of books on the large black desk at the front of the room with a loud bang. Turning to face the room full of first and second year students, she glared behind the dark rims of her glasses at the two giggling girls in the front row. As they stilled, her dark green eyes softened and she smiled at the class.

"_Bonjour, Class_," Serena said.

"_Bonjour, Professor_," the class responded.

"_Please take out your books and pencils_." As the class obeyed, her green eyes confidently swept the class noticing every detail. Once every eye was back on her, she continued.

"_Today, we will be studying werewolves_." Serena drawled the last word her eyes twinkling as the first year students gasped.

"_Oh, come now. You are all old enough not to be scared by fairy tales any longer. One day each of you will be powerful wizards and witches. You must learn the truth and desroy all these myths. For the next few weeks, we will be discussing every aspect of werewolves. You can ask any question without fear of sounding foolish. We are all here to learn, so no thought or idea will be rejected_." Serena paced back and forth in the front of the classroom, her passion for the subject evident by her clear strong voice and the heightened color in her cheeks.

In the back of the room stood a tall man dressed in black. Serena's earlier scrutiny of the room had for missed the man who seemed to be a part of the shadows. He observed the attentiveness of the students and the way the Professor seemed knowledgeable about the Dark Arts. He folded his arms and sneered, his dark eyes flashing in his pale face. He cursed Dumbledore for making him come and offer the job that he so desperately wanted to this young woman who looked like she would blow away with one word from Hagrid's lips. The dark man just wished he understood French so that he knew exactly what was so captivating about what this woman was saying.

Serena glanced at the grandfather clock at the back of the room sighing. The class had just gotten into an interesting discussion on the origins of werewolves when she noticed that time was up. Interrupting the young man who was reading a passage from the textbook, she stood up.

"_Thank you, Mr. Richards, but time seems to have slipped away from us. Your assignment for tomorrow is to write one page about the werewolves' origins in your own words, please_," she arched her eyebrow at the class, focusing on the talkative girls in the front row. "_That means you as well, Miss Mercedes_."

The class giggled as the girl's face turned bright red. "_Class dismissed_," Serena announced.

"_Au revoir, Professor_," the class responded while they packed up. As soon as the last student had left the room, Serena breathed a sigh of relief and plopped into her chair. Pulling off her eyeglasses, she rubbed her eyes.

She knew the man at the back of the room was now going to approach her. About halfway through the lesson, she had noticed the snarling man in the back of the room. Unwilling to break the focus of her class, she had ignored him knowing she would find out sooner or later what he wanted. So she was not surprised when she heard his voice.

"Professor Daniels?" the man asked in a low gravely voice.

Peering up at the sneering man, she decided to have a little bit of fun with him.

"_Oui_?" she replied batting her eyes at him.

Clearly thrown, his eyes widened and he stuttered slightly. "I-I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Inwardly, Serena giggled, but outwardly her face showed only confusion. "Hog-warts?" she repeated slowly pretending not to understand.

Annoyance flashed across Snape's face and he smirked.

"I was under the impression that you spoke English." His voice was low and controlled, but Serena could hear the angry tone underneath the words.

Serena paused, but decided to continue with her charade. _"I do not understand_."

Snape's face became livid and he balled his hands together as though trying not to lash out.

"I am going to kill Dumbledore," he mumbled to himself. "Sending me on this foolish trip to offer my job to a slip of girl not intelligent enough to speak English. Just how is she supposed to teach a roomful of blithering students who can barely understand one language?"

Serena's eyes flashed but Snape did not notice as he continued his tirade.

"What does this girl," he sneered the word as though it were filthy," know about the Dark Arts? She's probably never even seen a Boggart, werewolf, or even heard of the Dark Lord. What can she teach the students? How to flirt with a Death Eater?"

Snape turned and made to stomp out of the room when a voice stopped him.

"I think Professor Snape, you presume too much."

Snape's back stiffened and he looked over his shoulder, his surprised eyes taking in the anger on the face of the professor he had just so thoroughly insulted.

Then the surprised look was replaced by his usual smirk. Turning all the way around, he crossed his arms and looked the seething professor up and down noticing that her face was about as red as the hair piled on top of her head. If anger were visible, he would swear that was pouring off her body like smoke.

"Was it fun to make me look foolish, madam?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Somehow, Professor Snape," she ground out, "I hardly think you need my help to look foolish."

They glared at each other across the room.

Snape finally broke the tension by sitting on one of the desks and smiling stiffly at Serena knowing that Dumbledore would be annoyed if he returned with the job unfinished.

"Well, since you obviously speak English, then you understood the reason for my visit."

Serena counted to ten silently and sat down at her desk clenching her hands under the cover of the table. She smiled coolly at Snape.

"Headmaster Dumbledore had sent me an owl two months ago requesting a transfer to Hogwarts."

Snape nodded. "We are in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since our last teacher was unable to complete his duties several days each month."

Serena's cool demeanor broke, and her eyes lit up in interest. "The last teacher was a werewolf?"

Snape's eyes flickered over her face noticing her sudden fascination.

"Yes. Does that interest you?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, that is what my class had just begun to study. I always been fascinated with werewolves ever since…" Suddenly Serena realized to whom she was speaking and stopped. She smiled tightly, trying to mask her desire to change the subject.

"Anyways, I was preparing to send an owl to Headmaster Dumbledore that I would be able to accept the position after all." Her eyes surveyed the blank expression of the man in front of her. "However, it seems as though he became a little impatient."

"Yes, well, we are preparing for a war, Professor Daniels. And Defense is a very important, and necessary, subject." He stood suddenly. "I'll notify Dumbledore of your decision. When can we," he paused, "When can he expect you?" He shrugged uncomfortably, wondering why he had chosen that particular pronoun.

Serena was silent a moment, then stood as well. "Please inform Headmaster Dumbledore that I will see him by the end of the week."

Snape nodded and smirked. "Very well. _Au revoir_, Professor," he sneered as he turned to leave the class.

"_Au revoir_, Professor Snape. And please do not worry. I'll be teaching those students how to flirt in no time." She smiled in satisfaction as she saw him stumble slightly before he reached the door.

Watching him disappear, Serena once again dropped back in her seat, exhausted by the attitude of the angry Professor. However, she also found him strangely intriguing. What had happened to him to make him such an arrogant person? Thankfully, her next class was filtering in and she was distracted from thinking of the sneering man. At least for the present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is strictly background on Serena. No Snape.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for Serena, Thomas, and Caron.**

Serena closed her last suitcase and quietly surveyed the now empty room. This had been her home for the last ten years. She had started teaching at Andréa's School of Magic shortly after her 20th birthday. It had been a place she had thought she would never leave. But for the last few years, she knew that this could no longer be her home. The dreams and memories made sure of that. While she was somewhat saddened to be leaving, the emotion she most felt was excitement for a new place and a new position.

Waving her wand over her suitcases, she sent them ahead of her to the train station. Putting her wand away, she wiped her hand over the burgundy robe taking it off one last time and hanging it on the hook beside the door. She bit her lip and said a last silent good-bye to this room and this school. Thankfully, she would not have to face her colleagues for another mushy farewell. Serena stuck out her tongue in distaste as she remembered the party last night. She had never been one to share her feelings freely and hearing all her colleagues talk about her in front of her face made her feel uncomfortable. She much preferred the whispered secrets behind her back.

She broke the stillness of the room. "Well, time for a new adventure." She grinned excitedly and prepared to apparate to the train station when she heard a knock on the door.

Rolling her eyes and cursing herself for wasting time by wallowing in past memories, she opened the door. Before her stood Headmaster Caron, his familiar eyes sparkling with amusement clearly knowing the annoyance his last minute visit created.

"Now, Serena," he clasped his hands together and brought them up to his lips to hide his momentary smile. "You wouldn't be trying to slip away without saying good-bye to me now would you?" He cocked his head to the side and eyed the quiet woman in front of him.

She smiled tensely at the Headmaster. It was so hard to look at him, especially at his eyes, after… Shaking her head slightly, she whispered, "Well, actually, yes I was."

Headmaster Caron laughed slightly. "Well, at least you are finally being honest with me." He took a few steps towards Serena but stopped when she stiffened and dropped her eyes to the gray marbled floor.

"It's been five years, Serena," he began quietly.

"Please stop," she warned, tears threatening to spill over.

"I can't. I should have said this long ago. He was my son and what happened to him was not your fault. I never blamed you and I know that Thomas wouldn't have as well. I am glad that you are leaving." Serena snorted quietly, and Caron continued. "It's time to let your wounds heal, to meet new people, and perhaps one day to fall in love again."

Serena's head whipped up and she stared at the Headmaster astonished. She would have laughed if the tears hadn't fallen first. How could she ever fall in love again? She didn't deserve to have any kind of happiness. The headmaster watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Closing the distance, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Drawing her close, he hugged her. Feeling the tension leave her body, he held her as she sobbed trying to forget Thomas' kind blue eyes and the fact that she was responsible for his death.

Once her sobs had subsided, she pulled back and looked Headmaster Caron in the eyes.

"Thank you," she said, but in her heart she knew that happiness was not to be hers no matter where she went.

Caron smiled sadly as if knowing her thoughts. "Give my best to Albus and never overlook this opportunity." He started to leave and then turned back around.

Pulling a box out of his pocket, he handed it to Serena.

Staring at the box, she was afraid to take it fearing that she already knew what it was.

"Wh-wh-what is it?" she stuttered taking a subconscious step back, distancing herself from the plain black box.

"Something to remember Thomas by," Caron whispered. "Please take it with you, and keep in mind that you are deeply loved."

Serena took the box feeling nauseous. Looking up, Serena saw that Headmaster Caron was already gone. With shaking hands, she opened the box. Through her tears she could barely make out the golden moon on a chain. Caressing the smooth surface of the full moon, her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen it.

"_Thomas!" Serena yelled waving at the dark-haired man across the yard. He turned and smiled brightly, causing Serena's stomach to tighten and her heart to race._

_He jogged over and she marveled at the way he moved with such easy grace. Reaching her, he leaned in and tenderly kissed her._

"_How is the prettiest Dark Arts teacher this fair morning?" he teased._

_Pouting, she mockingly glared at him. "And just how many Dark Arts teachers do you know?"_

_Thomas laughed. "Only you, my love." He placed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Only you."_

_Taking her arm in his, they strolled across the grounds in a pleasant silence just happy to be with each other._

_Reaching the edge of Lake Crystal, Serena saw a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket off to the side. She smiled and looked sideways at her companion. "And what, pray tell, is this?"_

"_Well," Thomas began, helping Serena to sit down on the blanket and pulling the basket closer, " I get hungry in the morning, you get hungry in the morning, I just thought we could satisfy those hungers together." He grinned wickedly at the blush that spread up Serena's face and the gasp that squeaked from her throat. Looking at her innocently he asked, "Was it something I said?"_

_Smirking, Serena looked pointedly at the basket. "So what do you have in there?" she asked, clearly ready to change the subject._

_Thomas let the subject drop and opened the basket taking out three containers. "Well, I brought your favorite." Opening the first container, Serena saw huge red strawberries that looked as though they had just been picked. Seeing the pleasure in her eyes, he opened the second container. She saw it was full of fluffy whipped cream to dip the strawberries in. Her smile widened as Thomas opened the last container. It was full of her favorite chocolates that could only be purchased in a small Parisian candy store. _

"_How did you get those?" she asked her voice breathless._

"_Marcus owed me a favor." Thomas shrugged. "Besides any trouble was worth seeing the happiness in your beautiful green eyes."_

_Serena melted and leaned against Thomas. "I love you," she said softly. Thomas laid his head on top of hers. "I love you too."_

_After finishing breakfast, they sat and stared at the rolling waves. Serena turned and watched the breeze blow Thomas' hair across his cheek. Feeling her stare, he turned towards her his eyes questioning._

"_Do you want to do something tonight?" she asked hopefully._

"_I can't," he said pulling away, picking up the containers, and packing up the basket. "It's the full moon and I have a line on a pack of werewolves in the Dark Forest." He looked at Serena's face and smiled faintly at the fear that he saw there. Taking her hand in his, he rubbed it trying to reassure her._

"_Don't worry. I have my protective charm." Pulling the chain from under his shirt, he revealed the smooth, gold moon on the heavy roped chain._

"_I know, my love, but…" _

_Thomas placed a finger on her lips._

"_Trust me, Serena."_

_She smiled sadly and nodded, fear robbing her of her voice._

"_Now, I may be busy tonight, but tomorrow night is entirely another story." He gazed directly into her eyes. _

"_There is something very important we need to talk about." _

"_Oh, really?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "And what would that be Professor Caron?"_

"_Well, nosy," he reached out and tapped her on the nose, " that is for tomorrow. But I can give you one hint." He picked up her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the top. "It has to do with the future."_

Serena shook her head willing the memories to leave her alone.

Dropping the empty box onto the floor, she opened the clasp with trembling fingers. Placing it around her neck, she tucked it under her blouse feeling the coolness against her skin. She covered the charm with her hand wishing it held the protective powers that Thomas had claimed, but knowing for certain that it didn't.

Not wanting to linger any longer, Serena apparated to the train station wishing to leave the past at Andréa's and wondering what the future would hold at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.R, unless they belong to me. You just have to figure out which is which. LOL**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk pondering the student in front of him. The bright red hair and pale freckled face placed his squarely in the Weasley family. When the boy refused to meet his gaze, he sighed.

"Ron," he said gently. The boy lifted his head and gazed shamefully at the Headmaster. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak, when a cold angry voice came from the corner of the room.

"I've already explained what happened, Dumbledore," Snape practically spit out. Ron looked fearfully at Snape and started to tremble.

"Severus!" Dumbledore admonished. "Let the boy explain."

Snape crossed his arms, annoyance flashing over his face as he glared silently at Ron.

Dumbledore turned his attention back to the boy. "Well, Ron?" he urged.

Ron eyed Professor Snape fearfully and then quietly answered. "I thought it would be funny to change the labels of Hermione's potion bottles around."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Now why would you do that?" he asked, keeping his voice even.

Ron sat up straight and looked Dumbledore in the eyes. "Well, sir, here's why. She's always so bloody perfect and looking down her nose at me. So, I thought it would be funny to have her fail a potions lesson, like I always do." His voice broke at the end.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Did you not think about how dangerous that might be?"

"No, sir. I did not." Ron hung his head waiting for the punishment that was sure to come.

Snape could not be silent any longer. "That's because, Weasley, you never pay attention. How many times have I told you that mixing unknown ingredients is dangerous?" Snape's eyes flashed.

"Lots of times, Professor," Ron replied quietly, without looking up.

Dumbledore interrupted. "What exactly happened to Miss Granger?"

Snape's gaze shifted towards the Headmaster faltering a little.

"She turned blue." Snape muttered softly.

"Well, I understand, Severus, that Miss Granger would be undeniably upset about her botched potion. But I meant what happened to cause the bodily harm that you mentioned?"

Snape sighed and looked at the ceiling. "The bodily harm is that she literally turned blue. Her skin, fingernails, eyes, and even her hair are all blue."

Dumbledore's mouth twitched, but he kept his laughter under control. "Well, Mr. Weasley. I think you need to reorder all the potion bottles in Professor Snape's lab, clean all the cauldrons, tables, and tools without using magic, and you also need to prepare written apologies to both Miss Granger and Professor Snape. Plus, I want to see you next Wednesday to see if you are complying with this punishment. Understand?"

Ron nodded, his eyes still downcast. "Yes, sir."

"Then you may go."

Ron jumped up quickly and ran out the door, barely stopping to say good-bye.

Once the boy had left, Dumbledore turned his attention to the seething man still standing in the corner. Sweeping his hand toward the now abandoned chair, he said, "Please have a seat, Severus."

Snape stalked over to the chair and sat down stiffly. Glancing at the Headmaster, he managed to growl out one word, "Why?"

"It was a prank, Severus. No one was hurt, and I am sure that Mr. Weasley feels horrible." His attentive eyes noticed the tense lines on the man's face.

Snape's mind flickered to a prank from his school days that was not so harmless. Why didn't Dumbledore understand that these things only accelerated unless handled properly?

Standing, he excused himself. "If that is all, Albus, I must go clean up Weasley's mess. I have a class in an hour." Turning to go, he was stopped by Dumbledore's voice.

"Severus, before you leave, I need you to do a favor for me."

Snape looked at him astonished.

"A favor?" he sputtered.

"Yes. Serena Daniels should be arriving this evening on the Express, and I need you to please pick her up and escort her back to the castle." Seeing Severus' distasteful look, he added, "You've already met her and she will be looking for a familiar face."

Snape sneered, thinking that after their last meeting, his face was probably the last one that Serena wanted to see.

"I suppose I have no choice," he replied stiffly. He turned and stormed out of the office.

Muttering to himself, he made his way down to the dungeons, cursing the infuriating French professor and Dumbledore for taking him away from his lab. Slamming the door to his classroom, he surveyed the mess that Weasley had made. Rolling up his sleeves and pulling out his wand, he pushed the French woman out of his mind and started to clean up the chaos that one child had managed to make. Besides, he would have to see that woman again very soon, and Severus wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except of course for Serena.**

Serena opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She must have fallen asleep shortly after the train had departed. She glanced out the window and saw that the moon was high in the sky, slightly obscured by some dark wispy clouds. Serena shivered when she saw that it was almost full. She knew that in a few days it would be completely full, and the dreams would return. It had become a monthly ritual since Thomas' death.

Serena shifted in her seat, pushing the morbid thoughts from her mind. She gazed around her private compartment marveling at the luxury of the room. She took in the red plush carpet under her feet, the soft brown leather of the seats, even the serene stillness of the room. Serena laughed slightly. No wonder she had fallen asleep. This was nicer than her room back at Andréa's.

She stood up and opened the sliding door of her compartment. Seeing a young man coming down the hall, she smiled slightly and waved at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked. The young man stopped and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, ma'am?" he answered politely.

Serena winced. She hated it when people called her 'ma'am'. Especially one who couldn't be more than five years younger than she was.

"Do you know how long until we reach Hogwarts?"

"Well, ma'am," he began. Serena closed her eyes and breathed slowly and evenly to calm herself. She opened her eyes and he continued.

"We should be at Hogwarts within the hour." He smiled at her look of relief. "Are you a teacher there?"

"Yes. I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." At this the man raised an eyebrow, an unbelieving look on his face. Serena knew exactly what he was thinking. Everyone thought the same thing when they met her, and then found out what she taught. So, his next words though not unexpected, were still unwelcome.

"You teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? You don't look old enough." He looked her up and down, his eyes squinting slightly. "Is this your first teaching assignment?"

Serena clenched her teeth, smiling coolly. "No, it is not."

The man seemed to sense he had overstepped some boundary. He quickly said good-bye and continued on his way. Serena turned and slammed the door to her compartment shut. Still seething by the man's blatant condescension, she sat down and rubbed the sides of her head. Glancing back out the window, her eyes were drawn to the cloud-covered moon once again.

"Thomas," she whispered. "I still need to work on my temper. Remember that one time I got so angry with you, you pushed me in the lake? I believe you said it was to 'calm me down', but I still have my suspicions." A small smile settled on her lips. "Perhaps in time, you could have cured me of this 'ghastly temper' as you so fondly christened it."

Serena closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard, wondering if the pain would ever truly go away. Drifting back to sleep, she was unaware that the clouds that had been covering the moon had disappeared, and that the compartment was currently filled with moonlight. She was also unaware that the charm around her neck was now glowing.

Severus Snape paced up and down the platform awaiting the arrival of Serena's train. He was still angry that Dumbledore had sent him like some servant to escort her back to the castle.

"She's a big girl," he muttered. "Why can't she find her own way?" He looked off into the distance seeing a small light and hearing a faint train whistle. Setting his mouth in a grim line, he watched as the train slowed in front of him, the wheels screeching and the engine releasing a burst of trapped air in a loud whoosh. Subconsciously, he straightened and watched the doors carefully, wondering at which one she would appear. At this time of night, however, not many passengers were waiting to get off the train, so it was not difficult to find her.

He stared silently, as she appeared at the door at the far end of the train. He stepped back into the shadows and watched as she struggled with her three bags. He smirked as she dropped one and cursed under her breath. Serves her right for packing so much, he thought. Standing on the platform, she looked around as though searching for someone. Still hidden in the shadows, he watched as the train departed and she stood there alone. The moon shone down on her red hair and made her face appear even paler then he remembered. She looked lost and a little sad. Sighing, he walked out of the shadows and towards the shivering professor.

"You really should have a warmer cloak," Snape said, his words coming out as a harsh reprimand.

Serena turned and met Snape's dark eyes. "Thank you for your concern, Professor Snape. I have a warmer cloak in one of my bags. I just forgot to pull it out." Her words were barely civil. Snape just stood there and stared at her, unsure of what to do next. She picked up a bag and eyed Snape. He simply returned her look.

"Professor Snape, I do not mean to be rude, but do you suppose that you could assist me with my bags or tell me where to send them?" her eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"No."

Serena's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You shouldn't have packed so much. They're your bags. You carry them." He smirked at her incredulous look and turned to leave the platform. Not hearing her follow, he looked back over his shoulder and saw her still rooted to the same spot.

"Well? Are you coming?" He watched in amusement as she struggled to carry her three bags. Her face was red with exertion and he could hear her muttering in French under her breath. He didn't have to speak the language to know what was being said. He was sure that she was calling down curses upon his head and house in a very unladylike way.

Reaching the carriage that Dumbledore had arranged for the trip, he leaned against the door and waited for Serena to catch up. When she finally reached the carriage, she dropped the bags and stretched, placing her hands on the small of her back and groaning. It was all Snape could do from laughing out loud. Catching his eye, she glared at him. He pretended to yawn and asked, "What took you so long?"

Serena's eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to reply, when Snape suddenly picked up his wand and moved her bags to the top of the carriage.

Fuming, Serena pushed her anger down and asked as calmly as possible, "You couldn't have done that before?"

"No, I really couldn't," Snape replied innocently. He opened the door and gestured for Serena to step in. She marched to the door and stomped up the two steps completely ignoring Snape's hand. He stepped in after her and closed the door. Leaning out the window, he gave the driver a nod indicating that they were ready to go. Severus peered at the woman's profile in the moonlight noticing that even in the darkness her fury was still evident. Perhaps he had pushed her too far. Turning back to face the front, he was silent, unsure what he could say to apologize. He wasn't even sure himself why he did it. There was just something about this woman that rubbed him the wrong way.

Glancing back at her, he saw that she was staring at something in the sky. He noticed the anger on her face had disappeared and was replaced by something that looked like sadness. Ducking his head slightly, he looked out her window and saw nothing but the bright moon in the sky. Sitting back, he wondered what could have caused the sudden change in emotions. Just what he needed to complicate his life: an emotional woman.

The carriage suddenly stopped, and Serena looked around as though forgetting where she was. Her eyes settled on Severus and he saw a faint trace of the anger return to her face.

Snape stepped out of the carriage and held the door open as Serena followed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Daniels." Severus said softly.

Her eyes widened, as she took in the huge castle. "Oh my goodness. It must be twice the size of Andréa's." Turning back to Snape, she nodded stiffly. "Thank you, Professor Snape for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come pick me up."

He wanted to apologize for his cruelty at the train station, but the words that came out of his mouth were anything but apologetic. "Yes, well, I was aware from the very first moment we met, that you would cause me more trouble than you were worth." He sneered, expecting her to tell him off. Instead, he was shocked to see a hurtful expression on her face. Turning, she swept up the flight of stairs, her skirt billowing around her legs.

He called after her. "Don't worry about your bags, Professor. I am sure that I can arrange to have some of your students carry them in for you. I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself for your first flirting lesson." Snape could have slapped himself. What was he doing?

She stopped and turned to look at him, a furious look on her face. "Don't do me any favors, Professor. I am, what you would call, a big girl and I can handle myself." She waved her wand and the bags flew over her head and dropped in a neat pile outside the huge outer door. Smiling at Snape's shocked expression, she turned back around and continued up the steps. Looking at the moon, she whispered, "Well, Thomas. Score one for the French girl. Although this man is going to test my patience and temper at every turn."

Snape watched silently as she entered the castle, wondering how she knew what had said back at the train station.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Any input would be greatly appreciated. Please, please, please review! Not that I am begging or anything. LOL**

**Special thank you to Lady Assasin Moonbeam for being my first reviewer. It made me so happy; I was smiling like a maniac. So thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Albus stood as Serena entered his office. He came from around his desk and extended his hand.

"Serena, my dear. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Engulfing her hand in his, he clasped his other hand on top and patted lightly.

Serena smiled at the welcoming wizard. "Thank you, Headmaster. It is nice to finally meet you as well."

Pursing his lips, he cocked his head and tsked at her. "Call me Albus, please. We shall be getting to know each other quite well. There is no need for such formalities."

He let go of her hand and gestured towards the chair on her right.

"Please have a seat."

She sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. She was physically exhausted from her journey and the fact that she had to carry her three bags. She was also mentally exhausted from sniping with Professor Snape for the last few moments of her trip. She was angry with herself that she had allowed him to get under her skin and upset her so much.

Looking up, she saw that Dumbledore had taken a seat behind his desk and was now watching her with an amused expression on his face. Serena could have sworn that he was aware of what had transpired between her and Snape. Thankfully, he did not mention it.

"How was the journey from Andréa's?" he asked conversationally.

"Very tiring," she answered, a tight smile on her face. "I was wondering Headm…" she blushed at his reproving look. "I am sorry. I was wondering, Albus, when I would be able to start teaching. I am most anxious to begin."

"All in good time, Serena. I think you should take the next few days to relax and then begin classes on Monday. That will give you plenty of time to meet the other staff members, talk to Professor Cannella, who has been teaching Defense for the past few months, and settle into your rooms."

Serena ground her teeth. She couldn't sit around for four days. She had to keep busy, especially during this time.

"I need to start sooner than that. Would it be possible to start on Friday?" she shifted in her seat agitated.

Dumbledore stroked his beard and observed the anxiety in her face and body. Quietly he asked her, "Is there a reason you can't wait until Monday?"

Serena looked around the room seeking some refuge from the dangerous question. "I can't just sit around. Not now."

"May I ask why?"

She looked at Dumbledore, sadly amused. " I would have thought Headmaster Caron would have explained everything before I arrived."

"Philippe did share his concerns with me, Serena. He seems to be under the impression that you are still blaming yourself for Thomas' death."

Serena closed her eyes trying to push the invading memories away. She clutched the charm around her neck tightly in her fist. In a monotone voice, she repeated the words that had been conveyed to her by various members of her friends and family. "I know that I am not responsible for Thomas' death. It was a tragic accident and it was most certainly not my fault." She opened her eyes and found Dumbledore staring at her in concern.

"I am not sure you truly believe that, my dear."

Smiling bitterly, she thought that she wouldn't be able to put anything past this man. He was very different from Philippe. Philippe had never delved too deeply into her emotions. He was a hands-off type of headmaster, which suited her personality. Dumbledore seemed to be the exact opposite. Serena wasn't sure how she would handle the change.

She sighed and then asked hopefully, "So, may I begin classes on Friday?"

Dumbledore watched her for a few moments. Shaking his head, he answered. "No, Serena. I think you should wait until Monday." Holding up a hand as she opened her mouth to speak, he continued, "If you must remain busy, then I would suggest observing and maybe assisting another teacher. Things are a little different here than at Andréa's. I want you to feel like you are a part of Hogwarts and just placing you into a classroom may alienate you from the rest of the staff."

Serena slumped in her chair. "As you wish."

"I understand from Philippe, that besides Defense, you were also an excellent Potions student. Perhaps you could assist our Potions Master for the next few days."

Serena nodded staring at the floor in dejection.

"Serena," he said gently. She lifted up her head and gazed at him. "You are here for a reason. I needed you to fill this post. You were the only one I wanted" He smiled encouragingly at her. She weakly mirrored his smile. "But, I need you to be here completely. I cannot have a professor living in the past. It would be dangerous to the students, the staff, and even to you."

Serena knew in her mind that Dumbledore was speaking the truth. She had lived in the past for too long. She clutched at the charm once again and wondered if her heart could listen to the voice of reason that was sitting in front of her. Through her hazy thoughts, she realized that Dumbledore was speaking to her again. She squinted her eyes and tried to focus her tired and befuddled mind on the words.

"I understand that this particular time of the month is difficult for you." He caught her gaze. "Is there anything that I can do to make it easier? Philippe mentioned something about night terrors."

Serena shivered as images from those dreams flashed through her mind. "Yes. The Potions Master at Andréa's created a special sleeping draught for me. It is not addictive and I can use it every month. I brought the ingredients and directions. If your Potions Master would be so kind as to let me borrow the lab for a while, I can produce enough to last me several months."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I am afraid our Potions Master does not surrender his lab so easily. He will surely want to assist and learn more about this sleeping draught. He is very intelligent and is always creating new potions and remedies."

"That is not a problem. I would enjoy discussing some other potions I have been using at Andréa's as well. Perhaps that could be discussed over the next few days if he will allow me to observe his classes."

Dumbledore hid his sudden grin. "I am glad that you are seeing things my way, Serena."

Serena gave the headmaster a genuine smile and asked lightly, "Is there any other way that I could see it after this delightful talk?"

He shook his head and laughed. He was glad to see the melancholy had seemed to lift. Hearing a knock at the door, he said, "Come in."

Minerva McGonagall swept into the room a stern expression on her face. Upon seeing Serena, her features softened and she smiled. "Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor."

Serena stood and offered her hand. "Serena Daniels. I will be teaching Defense. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am glad you came in, Minerva. I have put Serena into the empty chambers next to your room. Would you so kindly show her the way?"

Minerva shook her head. "Of course, Albus. However, I need to speak to you later about a certain aggravating professor."

Albus sighed knowing exactly who she was talking about. "I shall be here." Turning his attention to Serena, he looked directly into her eyes. "Remember what we discussed, my dear. If you need to see me about anything, please feel free to come to my office. The password is 'twinkle tarts'. One of my favorite desserts."

Serena whispered the password to herself trying to memorize it. She was unfamiliar with that particular dessert, but from the sound of it, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Thank you. For everything." She followed Minerva to the doorway. Remembering that she did not know the name of the professor she would be assisting, she turned and faced the headmaster.

"Excuse me, Albus? I forgot to ask the name of the Potions Master."

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise. "But, my dear, you already know him."

Serena's stomach dropped. No, it couldn't be, she thought. Life wasn't so cruel.

"Professor Severus Snape is our Potions Master."

Serena nodded, her mouth twisted into a mocking smile. It seemed life _was_ that cruel.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Do you like it? This time I am begging:) Thank you to those who have reviewed. I really, really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

As she made her way down into the dungeons, Serena gripped the handle of her black leather potions bag firmly. The coldness of the lower level of the castle seeped through her clothes, chilling her fingers and toes. She felt a shiver travel up her spine as she peered into the shadowy corners, wondering what was hiding down there. Finally, she found the door she was seeking. Standing still for a moment, she mentally prepared to see the acerbic Professor. Knocking quietly, she waited for a reply. Hearing none, she knocked a little louder. After waiting several moments, she opened the door and stepped inside the large room. Looking around, she quietly called, "Professor Snape?" Not seeing the moody man, she relaxed, the tenseness leaving her body. Standing in the middle of the room, her curiosity got the better of her.

Walking to the far side of the wall, Serena studied the glass jars filled with various objects, powdered substances, and creatures. She placed her bag on a table and made her way over to the extensive bookcase overflowing with potions manuals and textbooks. Suddenly, she gasped. Pulling a dusty book from the bottom shelf, she blew the dust off and smiled brightly. The man actually had a copy of Herbert Mullins' _Potions for the Modern Age_. Despite the current sounding title, it had in fact been published about 600 years ago. Serena had searched for this book while she was a student at Andréa's. A book dealer in Nice had informed her that only three books still existed. It had definitely been out of her price range. She looked around and saw a nearby table. Hopping up, she drew her legs under her and opened the precious book.

Serena was unsure how long she sat reading. She was engrossed in the chapter discussing the use of wormwood in sleeping draughts. Suddenly she heard a cold voice address her.

"Do you often enter other people's classrooms and help yourself?"

Serena's head whipped up and she dropped the book on the floor. Sliding off the table, she picked up the book and dusted it off, inspecting it for any damage that had been caused. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw none.

She smiled at Severus and held the book up. "You have a copy of _Potions for the Modern Age_. I have been looking for this book for ages. Where did you get it?"

He walked over, plucked the book from her hands and flipped through it. Looking back up at her, he smirked. "I am well aware, Professor Daniels, of the books contained in my classroom. As to where I got it, that is not important." Placing the book back on the shelf, he turned around, noting the resentment on her face. "To what do I owe this obtrusive visit?"

Serena balled her fists, pushing her nails into the palms of her hands, focusing on the pain rather than her anger. She smiled sweetly at Severus. "Oh, didn't Albus talk to you?"

Severus nodded stiffly, recalling the uncomfortable discussion with Dumbledore just a few moments ago. He couldn't believe the nerve of the man. It was almost as if he was purposely pushing them together.

"Yes, he did. It seems as if I have no say in what happens in my classroom." He glared at her. "When you are assisting my class, I would prefer you not to talk, answer any questions, or even to smile at the students. It takes away from my teaching style."

"And what style would that be? Scaring the students to death? Intimidating them into making foolish mistakes?" she kept the sickeningly sweet smile on her face to mask the intent of her words.

Snape just stared at her unsure if she was teasing him or insulting him. He cleared his throat. "Umm, Dumbledore mentioned something about a potion that you needed?"

Serena grabbed her bag off the table and pulled out the scroll listing the ingredients and directions. Handing it to Snape, she watched him study it. His forehead creased and his lips moved silently as if making mental notes. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What exactly is the purpose of this draught? It seems extremely powerful for monthly use. Are you sure that it is not addictive?"

"I assure you, Professor Snape, it is not addictive. And as for the purpose, that is not important." She smirked at him in perfect imitation of his earlier remark.

For a second, Serena thought she saw a faint smile. However, she blinked and it was gone. Looking into her bag, he began pulling out her ingredients. Serena stood by helplessly wondering if he would allow her to actually assist him, or if she would be banished to the back of the classroom.

Glancing up, he sneered. "Are you going to assist me, or are you just going to stand there?"

Ask and you shall receive, Serena thought. She gave Severus a brilliant smile and moved closer to the table. "What would you like me to do, Professor?"

Her eyes almost sparkle when she smiles, Snape thought. Then he shook his head. Where did that insane notion come from? He glared at Serena, mentally blaming her for the traitorous thought.

"Let's start simple, shall we? Why don't you go and get a cauldron off the back table." He smirked at her sudden look of annoyance. She pulled her wand from her pocket and waved it towards the back of the room. The cauldron appeared on the table in front of Snape.

"Congratulations. You can follow an easy direction. Perhaps, you will be a suitable assistant after all."

Wagging her finger at him, she smiled faintly. "Now, now, Professor. It is only going to be for two days. Don't get too used to ordering me around."

Severus wondered if there was a slight warning under the playful words. He smirked and turned his attention to the scroll in front of him. Serena watched in interest as he carefully measured, chopped, and stirred the potion. She could see why his skills as a Potions Master were respected. He was conscientious about every ingredient, making sure to add it at precisely the right moment, and following the directions exactly as written. In a little over an hour, the potion was a pale yellow. Severus leaned back and wiped a hand over his forehead. Serena held out a towel for him to use. She had grabbed it off the ingredients table after noticing the perspiration on his face. He smiled gratefully at her, using the towel to wipe his face. Serena stared in shock. He had actually smiled at her. It wasn't even followed by a snarky comment. Perhaps she had misjudged him.

"Why are you grinning like a idiot?"

Then again, perhaps not.

"Nothing, Professor," she replied.

She watched as Snape carefully poured the potion into seven glass vials. Capping each one, he used the towel to wipe off any excess residue on the outside. He then proceeded to precisely label each vial in his small neat print. Serena watched a self-satisfied grin come over his face as he finished. Creating potions seemed to make the man truly happy. Serena smiled in spite of herself. She knew what it was like to love what you did. The feeling could not be contained or replaced.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I am in your debt," Serena said quietly.

Glancing at her sideways, he replied, "You're welcome." Turning back to face the cauldron, he pulled out his wand and began to clean up the mess. As he did, Serena very cautiously placed each glass vial into the separate compartments in her bag. Closing the bag, she looked around and realized everything was back in place.

"Is there anything else you require, Professor? Otherwise, I am quite famished and will see if I can find something to eat before your first class." She smiled brightly.

Snape shook his head no.

"Thank you again, Professor." Picking up the bag, she walked towards the door.

"Severus."

Serena turned, a question in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"If we are to be working together for the next few days, then I would prefer if you would call me Severus." His eyes never met hers.

"Then I would like it if you would call me Serena," she replied. She opened the door. "See you in an hour, Severus."

He watched her leave the room, her voice hanging in the air. He liked the way she made his name roll off her lips. When other people said his name, it felt like a curse. When she said his name,it felt almost like a caress. Mentally shaking himself, he stalked to his desk and sat down. He pulled the second year essays towards him and started grading. It wasn't long before he was lost in the stupidity of the students.

Serena placed the potions bag on her bed. Pulling out a vial, she studied the handwriting on the label. Smiling softly, she placed it back in its compartment and slid the bag under her bed. Making her way towards the Great Hall for breakfast, she decided once and for all that she had misjudged the prickly Severus Snape.

**A/N: Thank you so much to MamaLisa, twins0511, and Katrina159 for the very nice reviews. I did map out the rest of the story and I am thinking it could be about 16-17 chapters all together. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have taken great liberties with the character of Flitwick later in the chapter. I just needed him to push the plot along. Hope you all do not mind. Thank you so much for the kind reviews. To tarvika: I described Serena earlier in the storyas having red hair and green eyes. Icovered one of your requests. LOL! Again, please let me know what you think! This chapter is sort of angsty, but the next chapter is a little lighter. **

Serena stood at the back of the room watching Severus in his first class. She had decided to just observe the first period to get a feel for Snape's teaching style. She certainly didn't want to step on his toes. Especially after he had taken the time to create her draught. Her eyes followed Snape as he stalked around the room. He was a very intimidating and demanding presence, but the class seemed to be extremely advanced. Serena was sure that this was a result of Snape's high expectations.

She observed the faces of the students as they followed the potion directions that were on the front board. There was not a lot of talking during the class, because the students were so focused on completing the potion exactly as directed. She watched as Snape leaned over each cauldron and made comments. She almost laughed out loud when she saw him warily lean over a particularly nervous student's cauldron. She glanced down at Severus' seating chart searching for the name. Neville Longbottom. Serena looked up just as the potion started smoking. Snape jumped back, coughing, tears running down his cheeks. The boy looked absolutely terrified.

"Well done, Longbottom. You were supposed to create a potion to cure headaches. Instead, you've just created the perfect potion to induce coughing fits. If all else fails, you can use it to cough away the pain." Snape looked towards the back of the room and caught Serena's amused look. His eyes narrowed when he saw her biting her lip, her shoulders shaking slightly. She was laughing at him. Well, two could play at this game.

"Perhaps, Professor Daniels could come and explain to you what you did wrong." Snape smirked, expecting an apprehensive look on Serena's face. Instead, he was rewarded with a full grin as she swept up the aisle. Peering over the smoking cauldron, she raised an eyebrow.

"It appears as if Mr. Longbottom has added the ingredients in the incorrect order. He should have added the asperroot before the powdered besta." She smiled at Neville, trying to reassure him. "A very common mistake. There is a little trick that I use to remember the correct sequence. I remember to think of it in alphabetical order."

Neville's face brightened. "Oh, of course. Thank you, Professor Daniels. It makes sense now."

Serena felt Severus tense behind her. This was the last thing she wanted to do. She certainly did not want to upstage him, especially in front of the students. She looked at Snape and smiled tentatively.

"Thank you, Professor Daniels," Snape said icily. "You may return to your seat."

She felt a twinge of anger at the obvious dismissal. If he hadn't wanted her to tell Longbottom what he did wrong, then he shouldn't have asked her. She pushed aside the angry retort and quietly answered, "As you wish, Professor Snape."

She felt the sympathetic looks of the students as she walked to the back of the room. She could tell that Severus was angry. His back was stiff and his face held a cold expression as he tore each student's potion apart. She heard him assign detention to five students for a variety of reasons, such as whispering, dropping a potion bottle on the floor, and she swore she heard him berate one student for breathing too loudly. She sighed and knew she would have to try to soothe his ruffled feathers as soon as the students left.

"I want five pages on the use of asperroot in advanced potions." Glaring at three students near the front, he added, "And Miss Granger, I expect Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to do their own work." Serena watched as the girl's face burned bright red, and the two boys returned Severus' glare. She wondered what that was all about.

Snape turned his back to the class and growled, "Class dismissed."

As the students left the room, Serena nodded to each one and said "Good-bye" quietly. The door slammed shut behind the last student and Serena made her way to the front of the classroom ready to make amends.

"I thought I asked you not to smile or talk to the students," he spit out, not bothering to turn around and look at her.

Serena gaped. "You asked me to tell Mr. Longbottom what he did wrong. I simply did as you requested."

Snape whirled and frowned at her. "Yes, I asked you to tell him what he did wrong, but I did not ask you to teach him how to remember the correct order. This is my class and I would ask that you keep in mind who is the teacher here."

Serena flushed, becoming angrier at each word he said. "I am well aware, Professor Snape, who the teacher is here. I was simply trying to help a frightened boy feel successful. I am sorry if that was not in your lesson plans."

"Longbottom will never be successful in Potions. He is an incompetent idiot," Snape mocked.

Serena trembled with fury. "Perhaps he just has an incompetent teacher."

Snape's mouth dropped, and he just looked at her. Serena thought she saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes before the coldness returned.

"I don't think this is going to work," Snape said quietly, turning his back to her. "I'll tell Dumbledore that you need to observe another, more competent teacher." He walked to his desk and sat down, pulling a stack of papers towards him.

Serena bit her lip, her anger receding. Once again, she had allowed her temper to get the better of her. And once again, she had hurt someone.

Taking a step towards the desk, she began, "Severus.."

She stopped when she saw the icy look on his face.

"Professor Daniels, I think you should leave." He turned his attention back to the papers on his desk, not really seeing the words in front of him.

Serena groaned and turned to leave as he asked. Before she left the room, she looked back at the man hunched over his desk.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Severus, because you are certainly not incompetent. You are an excellent teacher and I overstepped my boundaries." She opened the door and stood there for a moment. "I'm sorry," she repeated softly. She left, the slamming of the door echoing in the silence.

Snape just looked at the door and scowled, wondering why her words filled him with a sudden gladness, and why he cared so much what she thought about him.

Serena opened her eyes and glanced at the clock in the corner of her room. Half past seven. She closed her eyes again and tried to forget the argument she'd had with Severus earlier. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed. Half past seven. She was late for dinner. She jumped out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair, twisting it up into a quick bun. Grabbing her robe, she pulled it on and ran down the hallway. Outside the door of the Great Hall, she paused to catch her breath before entering. There was nothing worse than being late for a meal. Every eye would be on her as she walked to the front of the room. This was not the impression that she wanted to make on the staff and students.

Gathering her courage, Serena opened the door and walked gracefully to the faculty table at the front of the room, ignoring all the whispers and stares. Since she was late, there was only one seat left at the end of the table. She sat down and looked at the diminutive man next to her. She tried to remember the man's name, her eyes squinting slightly. Finally, it came to her and she gave him a wide smile.

"Good evening, Professor Flitwick. How are you this evening?" she asked politely.

"On time," he deadpanned.

Serena's face burned and she gave the man a tight smile.

"Sorry, dear, I couldn't resist," he laughed.

Mentally, she scolded herself for oversleeping. Wondering how many other jokes she would have to endure, she glanced around the table and caught Severus staring at her. She looked down quickly at her plate and pretended to be engrossed in her food. She was unsure how to behave around Severus since their quarrel. She had apologized, but he had not forgiven her. Sighing, she used her fork to push the food around her plate, her appetite now gone. Serena half-listened as Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall discussed their classes.

"I am so glad that wolf is finally gone," Professor Flitwick suddenly announced.

Serena stopped moving her fork, her attention now completely focused on Flitwick and Minerva.

"I know it was hard for you, Francis," Minerva said sympathetically.

"I just couldn't stand to be around him after the full moon. Even though he wasn't responsible." Flitwick had a sad look on his face. It was one that Serena knew quite well. She had often seen that same expression in the mirror.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Minerva asked quietly. Serena strained to hear what was being said without being too obvious.

"I haven't had those dreams in such a long time. It was just hard to see Lupin walking around, knowing that his kind murdered the Nostrama family." Flitwick replied bitterly. "I just keep hearing the growls, tearing flesh, and the breaking bones. But the worst part is the screams that echo in my head. It was my job to protect them and I was unable to. How do you let that go?"

Images flashed through Serena's mind of what Flitwick described. It all sounded too familiar. She closed her eyes and swayed slightly, Thomas' screams sounding in her ears. Serena looked down at her hands and saw them covered in his blood once again. She dropped her fork and stood up, her chair clattering to the floor. "Please excuse me," she said, her voice breaking. She ran from the room, hearing Flitwick's words repeat over and over in her mind. Running towards the Astronomy Tower, she climbed the steps and reached the roof. Only then, did she release the sobs that she had been holding in. She looked at the moon and through her tears, saw that it was completely full. Clutching the heavy charm around her neck, she crumpled to the floor and whimpered, "Thomas!"

Serena did not see Severus in the doorway. Dumbledore had insisted he follow Serena to make sure she was okay. He was unsure how she became his responsibility all of a sudden. He stood there hesitantly for a few moments allowing her to cry, not really sure what he could do or say. Snape had never really dealt with crying females. Well, unless you count the ones he made cry during class. Making a decision, he came up behind her and draped his cloak around her shoulders.

"It seems you are still without your heavy cloak," he said severely.

Serena pulled the cloak tightly around her body. "Thank you," she murmured, her voice raspy.

"You're welcome," he said, turning to leave.

"Severus!" she called. He stopped and glanced back towards her.

She dropped her eyes to the ground. "Would you stay with me? I-I don't want to be alone."

He studied her for a few moments. Walking back towards her, he stood next to her, not really sure what she expected. She looked up and him and gestured towards the stone floor. He sat down uneasily. Serena scooted closer and leaned against him, sniffling. Severus awkwardly put his arm around the distraught woman and patted her shoulder lightly attempting to comfort her. He leaned his head back against the wall and allowed himself to wonder who this Thomas was and what had happened to him to upset Serena so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all the kind reviewers. I appreciate it more than you will know. Special thanks to me sister for previewing every chapter and in her words "making sure I keep everyone in character". I am sorry my chapters have been spaced so far apart, but school has started and I have a lot of responsibilities at the beginning of a new year. I am working on the next chapter and will plan on having it up next Friday or Sat. Thanks again for reading it!**

Severus opened one eye, wondering why his back felt so stiff. Feeling a heaviness on his chest, he looked down into a mass of red hair. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He shifted slightly, trying to stretch his back without waking the sleeping woman in his arms. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had held a woman this way. His father had told him that it was a weakness to show such affection, and a Snape was anything but weak. The strange thing was that Severus didn't feel weak. Studying Serena, he noticed that her hair had escaped from her bun and was covering half of her face. Severus reached out and gently pushed the stray hairs behind her ear. He watched her face, which seemed so calm and peaceful after last night. He put his head back against the wall and looked up at the sky. The sun was just rising and the sky was a mixture of bright pinks and purples.

Glancing back down, his dark eyes met her bright green ones. "Morning," she yawned, pulling out of his arms and stretching.

Feeling a sudden chill, he stood, echoing her greeting. Looking at the ground, he said, "I need to go to my room to prepare for my classes." He turned to leave, but Serena grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Severus. Thank you for staying with me last night. I just didn't want to be alone." She let go of his sleeve and dropped her eyes to the ground.

"I think you should thank Dumbledore. He's the one who made me follow you."

She gazed up at him, hurt. "I'll do that then." Turning her head away, she said, "Well, you should go get ready for your classes."

Snape stood there for a moment, knowing he should say something but refusing to show any more emotion than he already had. Stalking down the stairs, he cursed himself for caring too much about her. He still felt her warmth on his chest and the way she felt in his arms. Her scent still clung to him and he tried to place it. Lavender. She smelled like lavender. He scowled and made his way to the dungeons, slamming the door to his chambers. Making his way to the bathroom, he dropped the robe on the floor and leaned over the sink. Peering into the mirror, he took in his appearance. Greasy hair from hanging over cauldrons all day, a long hooked nose, small dark eyes, and a twisted mouth. Even if he cared about Serena, there was no way she could return his feelings. Sneering at his reflection, he echoed the words he had often heard from his father. "No woman could ever love you, Severus. You are an ugly, cruel man. Best get used to that now, before you go and get your heart broken."

Severus stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair, flattening the few wild hairs. He straightened his shirt and smoothed his pants. Feeling a little more presentable, he made his way to Dumbledore's office, intending to tell the man he was no longer willing to fill the role of Serena's keeper.

Snape stalked into Dumbledore's office and sat stiffly down in one of the chairs facing the desk. Dumbledore peered over the rims of his glasses and smiled at Severus.

"You're up early this morning, Severus," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Oh, Merlin. He had forgotten that Albus was a morning person. Snape glared at him. "I'm worried about Ser… Professor Daniels."

Albus gave him a knowing look. "Did you find her last night?"

"Yes," he ground out. "She was up on the roof crying. What is wrong with her?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid that it is not my place to share Serena's troubles. Let's just say that she went through something very traumatic a few years ago."

Snape looked at him suspiciously. "Will she be okay?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and observed Snape. "I believe she will be. She needs to move out of the past and into the present. I think Hogwarts is the perfect place for that to happen."

Snape nodded, a little confused how a place could help her forget her past. Feeling like he was getting nowhere with Albus, he stood and made his way to the door.

"Severus," Dumbledore called. Snape looked back at the Headmaster.

"Serena is going to need a friend these next few months. Her nightmare is far from over."

Snape just gave him a dark look and opened the door. Only until he was halfway back to the dungeons, did he remember he went there to tell Albus that he was no longer willing to be Serena's guardian. He glowered, feeling duped by Dumbledore. True, he was no longer going to be her keeper; he was now supposed to be her friend. Why did Dumbledore keep insisting that they spend time together? He threw open the door to his classroom and marched towards the front, riffling through his lesson plans for the day, trying to push the French professor from his mind, but not succeeding.

Serena paced around her room, feeling restless. She glanced at the clock. How could it only be 10:30 a.m.? She sighed and plopped down in the chair by the fireplace. There was no way she was going to make it all day stuck in this room. Drawing her legs up under her, she stared into space, remembering the comfort she had felt last night. It had been the full moon and she hadn't had the dreams, and she hadn't taken the draught. She had felt safe and secure. Could it have been because Severus was there with her? She shook her head and snorted. Where had that crazy thought come from? Trying to come up with a plausible lie to tell herself, she decided that she must have just been too exhausted to have the dreams. Somehow, it didn't make her feel any better.

Grabbing a book off the table, she looked at the cover. _Potions for Defense Against the Dark Arts_ by Jacques Raulbia, the Potions Master at Andréa's. They had often discussed various potions for Defense and Jacques had even credited her with creating several of the potions in the book. She missed their discussions. He was the only one who hadn't treated her as though she was going to break after Thomas' death. Before she had left, he had given her the book and told her to find someone to share it with. Mentally, she went through the faculty trying to think of someone besides Snape. Professor Flitwick was out of the question. She was sure she would hear a joke about being punctual every time they met. Professor McGonagall seemed too standoffish. Albus would be a good candidate, if he weren't so busy. Shaking her head, she realized there was only one person who would enjoy reading this book as much as she would. Making a decision, she took the book with her and made her way down to his classroom. She pushed the thought from her mind that she was just seeking a way to spend more time with the difficult professor.

Standing outside the classroom, she waited until the last student had left. Cautiously walking inside, she saw him at the front of the room putting some ingredients back on the shelf. Strolling up to his desk, she watched as he meticulously put every bottle back in its proper place, the labels facing front. Tentatively she said his name, "Severus?"

He dropped the bottle he was holding on the floor. She watched horrified as it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. He grabbed his wand and waved it over the mess. Once it had been cleaned up, he turned to glare at her and growled, "What?"

"I'm sorry I startled you," she began. He grimaced. She took a deep breath and plowed on.

"Back at Andréa's the Potions Master and I would get together to read potions books and discuss them. Sort of like a magic book club," she chuckled. Her laughter died when she saw the dark look on his face.

"And I would care about his why?" he asked dryly.

Serena felt a flash of anger. She was trying to reach out to him and he was pushing her away. She held out the book.

"I miss that. I thought perhaps you and I could read this book and discuss the potions in it. Raulbia was the Potions Master at Andréa's. He just published it, so I know it is not a book you would have."

He took the book from her hand. "I am perfectly capable of reading books on my own. I don't need anyone to explain it to me."

Annoyance crossed her face. "The purpose is not to explain it to you. The purpose is to see someone else's viewpoint. Sometimes, it just makes things clearer."

"Why would I need to see another person's viewpoint? Mine is the only one that matters," he said silkily.

Serena crossed her arms, counting to ten. Smiling sweetly, she said, "Fine. Read it yourself and return it to me when you finish." She turned to leave the room.

"Wait," Severus' said. Turning back to face him, she smiled triumphantly, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

He glowered at her and held up the book. "This is written in French."

She tried to look shocked. "It is? Well, then, this is a your lucky day."

"And why would that be?"

She leaned in, her eyes sparkling. "Because I am French." Turning, she swept out of room, calling over her shoulder, "See you at 8:00 P.M., Severus."

Snape dropped the book on his desk, feeling duped again. First by Dumbledore and now by Serena. He shook his head, wondering why he wasn't more upset about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out (I'm just a tiny bit of a perfectionist), but it is longer for your enjoyment. I am planning on doing nothing this weekend but writing, so I hope to have at least another chapter out by Monday. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. I really, really appreciate it, and it pushes me to sit down and write. Thanks to my sister for again reading and offering comments. Hope you enjoy it!**

Serena stood nervously outside Severus' door and took a deep breath. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. She glanced down at her dark purple gown and brushed away an imagined piece of lint. She also wasn't sure why she had decided to wear her best gown. Gathering her courage, she raised her hand and knocked loudly. The door swung open and a glowering Snape stood in the doorway.

"How long were you planning on standing outside my door?"

Serena smiled and thankfully welcomed Severus' familiar manner that chased away her nervousness. "I am right on time. I didn't want to be too early."

Snape sneered. "I thought perhaps you might not be here for another half an hour, knowing your fondness for making an entrance."

The smile left Serena's face. "You are not going to chase me away, Severus," she replied quietly, staring evenly at him.

He looked away, stepped back, and gestured for her to come in. She walked through the door and entered a cozy sitting room. Her eyes swept the room taking in the very unSnape-like décor. The room was a mixture of black and dark green. There was a fire in the fireplace, which made the room glow with a warm light. In front of the fire, sat two black, comfortable looking chairs. Between the two chairs, was a table upon which Serena saw the book she had given him earlier, along with a parchment and quill. She felt a sense of triumph. Obviously, his opinion was not the only one that mattered. Next to the book and parchment was a jet-black tea set. She bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling. Severus may appear annoyed, but he had definitely prepared for this meeting.

She walked towards one of the chairs, and took a seat. Looking up at Severus, she saw that he was still standing by the door.

"Severus, you have a very nice sitting room. It is not at all what I pictured."

Snape walked to the other chair, sat down, and folded his arms across his chest. "And what exactly did you picture? A cold stone room with cobwebs in all the corners and creatures skittering across the floor?" he asked silkily.

Serena laughed. "Precisely. However, I am pleasantly surprised. This room is lovely." She arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "You are undeniably a mysterious and fascinating man."

Serena was pleased to see a light blush spread up Severus' cheeks. Clearing his throat, he pointed toward the book. "Shall we get started?"

Serena looked pointedly at the tea set. "Don't you want a cup of tea?"

Snape just glared at her subtle reminder of his lack of hospitality. She gracefully picked up the kettle and poured two cups. She looked at Severus and asked, "Do you take milk or sugar?"

"One lump," he said brusquely, and then added, "please." Serena would never have pictured Severus as the type who liked his tea sweet, but she filed the information away for future use.

Serena dropped one lump of sugar into his teacup, stirred slightly, and handed Severus his cup. He took the cup from her hands, but refused to meet her eyes. Settling back in her chair, she picked up the book and opened to the first chapter. After she read a few pages into the introduction that Jacques had written about the use of potions in defense against the Dark Arts, Snape stopped her.

"What role did you play in Potions at Andréa's?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied, confused by his question.

"You seem pretty knowledgeable about potions. Did you ever consider teaching Potions instead of Dark Arts?"

She smiled, thinking she knew where he was heading. "I love Potions, but I love Defense more. Most magic seems so neutral. However, as you know, the Dark Arts were created for the sole reason to cause harm. Ever since I was little, I wanted to learn, and now teach, how to be protected from it. Raulbia was kind enough to let me indulge in my other passion. He and I would often discuss how to use potions in my class and we came up with some interesting ideas."

Snape was quiet for a moment, studying the bottom of his empty teacup. "What happened when you were little to cause your fascination with the Dark Arts?"

Serena stiffened. This was not where she thought this conversation had been heading. Closing the book, she placed it back on the table. "What makes you think something happened?"

Snape glanced up at her under his lashes, noting the tautness of her shoulders and face. "The desire to learn to protect yourself from dark magic does not evolve naturally. It is shaped by horrors in our past."

Her eyes flickered over his seemingly impassive face. "You sound like you know first hand the horrors that can cause such an interest."

"Perhaps," he replied, meeting her eyes, his expression cool.

Serena looked at the fire and sighed. "When I was nine, my best friend's parents were tortured and killed by a dark wizard that lived in our area." She glanced back at Snape. "Do you know what they did to deserve such a horrific death?"

Severus shook his head no.

"They refused to allow him a place of refuge. Her parents told him that they would not endanger their child's life by allowing a known killer to stay in their home. So brave, yet so foolish." She smiled sadly.

"She watched them die." She looked at Snape's shocked expression. "He made her watch. He pulled her from her bed and told her that she was the reason her parents were dying. That she would always be alone, because she was cursed. After their deaths, I was obsessed with learning how to protect my friend and maybe more selfishly, myself and my family."

"What happened to your friend?" Snape asked.

"She came to live with my family. She was already as close to me as a sister would be, so it just made sense for her to come to live with us. But she was never the same. She would often withdraw into solitude and did not want anything to do with magic. I, on the other hand, was the opposite. I couldn't get my hands on enough magic. But it never seemed to be enough." Her voice trailed off and her hand went unconsciously to the charm hidden under her gown.

Serena dropped her hand and shifted uncomfortably. How did she end up sharing all this with Severus? Serena hated thinking about the past, and even worse, she hated talking about it. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Severus. What was it about him that made her so comfortable to reveal what she was really feeling? First last night, and now she was telling him about Mariesa? Serena liked to feel and appear independent, even if underneath it all, it was a façade. He must think she was truly a pathetic and emotional woman. She plastered a smile on her face and gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

"So you know you know my tragic history of how I became interested in the Dark Arts," she laughed, trying to shake off the maudlin feelings that threatened to overtake her.

"What happened to the wizard?" Snape pressed.

"He was killed shortly after her parents' death. So, alls well that ends well, right?" she replied bitterly.

They sat quietly together watching the fire. Finally, Serena picked up the book again and glanced at Snape.

"Do you want me to finish the introduction?"

He nodded slightly, allowing her to distance herself from her memories. He knew what it was like to want to forget the past. He listened as Serena finished reading the long introduction. He smiled slightly, enjoying the way she pronounced certain words in her accent. He put his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, the hypnotic quality of her voice making him feel drowsy. Suddenly, she stopped reading and closed the book, placing it back on the table. He heard her get up and tiptoe towards him. He felt her bend over him and brush away the hair that had fallen across his cheek, but he still did not open his eyes, waiting to see what she would do next.

"Thank you, Severus. For some strange reason, I feel like I can talk to you, and you won't judge me or worse, pity me." She stroked his brow lightly with her fingertips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He listened as she quietly walked out the door and closed it behind her. He opened his eyes and stared into the fire; afraid to examine the feelings she was creating in him.

* * *

Serena sat at her desk grading the fourth years' essays on grindylows and other underwater creatures and letting her mind wander. Christmas break was a few weeks away, and the essays showed the students' preoccupation with vacation and loss of interest in schoolwork. The last month had flown by quickly. Her days had been spent becoming familiar with her classes. She was pleased with the knowledge her students had. They were aware of red caps, pogrebin, and many other subjects usually covered in later years. Professor Lupin had been a conscientious teacher and had made sure his students were well informed about dark creatures they may be faced with later. Besides that, the students appeared to have adored him. She had never heard of a professor spoken of with such obvious respect and love. She smirked. Well, except for the Slytherin house, but they appeared to only be partial to Snape. 

However, as much as she loved her classes, the best part of her day turned out to be the time she spent with Severus. They had started meeting three times a week, but that had soon evolved into a daily engagement. They had such riveting discussions about everything covered in Raulbia's books. However, their arguments were more memorable. Serena smiled when she remembered the argument they'd had last night. She had been reading the chapter on the _Potion of Fire_ and its use against Inferi. About halfway through the chapter, Severus snorted loudly. She looked up and glared at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"That has got to be the most ridiculous potion I have ever heard of."

Serena just stared at him. "What? Why would you say that?"

"Why would you risk your life to use a potion, when fire works well enough to scare them off?" He sat smugly in his chair; sure that Serena wouldn't be able to argue with that point.

She calmly looked at him. "True, fire works well enough to frighten them, but this potion will destroy them, not just scare them away."

"Preposterous. There is no such potion that can do that. Has it been tested? Until it has been field tested, then I highly doubt its validity."

Serena held up the book. "Perhaps if you would allow me to finish reading without interrupting, you would learn that it has indeed been field tested and it does work." She arched her eyebrow at him and asked, "Does that put your mind at ease?"

Snape glared at her and growled, "What kind of idiot would do something that foolish?"

Serena smiled. "I guess this idiot would."

Snape sputtered, "You? Why would Raulbia make you test the potion?"

"He didn't make me test anything. It was my potion and I wanted to test it."

Severus looked shocked. "Your potion? I thought all the potions in this book were Raulbia's."

Serena studied her fingernails. "I never said that."

"Then you are more foolish than I first thought. No wom-," he stopped and glanced at Serena knowing he had just gone too far.

Her head whipped up and she gave Severus an icy glare. "Go ahead, Severus, finish it. No woman, what? Should be allowed to create potions? Test potions?" At his silence, she prodded, "Come on, I really want to know."

Snape turned from her cool look and gazed into the fire. "No woman should put herself in harm's way if it is unnecessary." He looked back at her, his expression solemn. "You should know by now that I respect you, and all women, enough to know that you can create potions as well as men."

"Well, those are kind words, Severus, but I am still unsure why you believe that men are allowed to place themselves in danger, but women aren't."

Snape glared. "You are putting words in my mouth. I never said that men should put themselves in danger, but the loss of a woman, whether she is a mother, wife, daughter, or sister, is not something one can get over easily." He sank back in his chair a furious look on his face.

Serena felt as though he had just revealed something he hadn't meant to. Had Severus lost someone? Someone he had loved? Serena felt a pang of jealousy, which she quickly pushed away. "I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I guess I'm still just trying to prove to everyone that I am more than just a woman." Her lips twitched. "And you were right."

Severus looked at her a stunned expression on his face.

Serena continued. "It was pretty foolish. I did get cornered by a group of Inferi. Thankfully, though, my potion did work." She smiled smugly and crossed her arms.

Severus laughed, "I thought you were incapable of admitting you were wrong."

"Well, I may have been wrong about the danger, but I wasn't wrong about the potion," she chuckled.

Severus just shook his head and smiled slightly at her.

* * *

Serena dropped her quill on the desk and rubbed her eyes. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was half past six. Sighing, she stood up and stretched. She needed to return to her room before dinner to freshen up. As she made her way to her chamber, she hummed under her breath, looking forward to the time she would soon spend with Severus. She didn't realize that under her robe, the moon charm was humming as well. For a presence was drawing near, a presence that would change everything. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, my lovelies, here is the chapter I promised. I have completed chapter 11, but I have not proofread it through 50 times yet. Shakes fist and curses my perfectionist personality LOL! It will be up very soon (next day or two), I promise. I just want to thank my reviewers again.**

**Joelpup62: I wish I could update 100 times a day too. :)**

**MamaLisa: There will be smoochies soon, I promise. **

**Sikerra: I am glad you like Serena's history. Yes, it a sad one, but it may turn out to be happy, you never know. :) You will find out what the presence is next chapter. Perhaps some of you may have guessed already.**

**Well, on to the story! Enjoy!**

The wind whipped through the branches of the trees above Serena, blowing snow around her legs. She pulled her cloak tightly around her, shielding her body from the icy gusts. She would have to choose one of the coldest evenings of the year to make a trip to Hogsmeade. She smiled wryly. At least, Severus would be happy to know that she had remembered to bring her cloak with her this time. Christmas was one week away and she was hoping to find a gift for Snape in one of the stores in the village. She had thought long and hard about what to get him, but she was stumped. What exactly did the surly Potions Master need? Getting him ingredients or equipment for his potions seemed so cold and impersonal. He had practically every book she could think of. He certainly would not appreciate trinkets or baubles. Sighing, she made her way into the village, still unsure of what to even start looking for.

A smile lit up her face as she gazed around. The village was beautiful and reminded her so much of her home. Snow was falling softly, covering everything with a blanket of white. Candles hung on the trees, glowing brightly, and making the village seem like a warm cozy place. The windows of the stores were frosted over from the warmth of the inside meeting the cold glass. People milled around looking in the windows and smiling merrily as they recognized friends. Walking down the street, Serena saw an intriguing looking shop. As soon as she entered, a wiry old wizard appeared in front of her and offered her a toothy smile.

"May I help you miss?" he wheezed.

Serena smiled politely. "No, thank you, sir. I am looking for a gift for a friend. I'm unsure what exactly he wants or needs, so I think I'll just look around."

He nodded and replied, "If you need anything, just holler. I'll be in the back." With that he disappeared to what she assumed was the back of the store.

Glancing around, she walked down the aisle near the door. She looked over mounds of seemingly random items. There was no order to the merchandise. It was just as though the owner had unpacked his orders and placed them on whatever shelf or table was the closest. Slowly making her way around the store, she dug through gigantic piles and found nothing that Severus would like. Looking forlornly around the cluttered store, she realized that she was getting nowhere. She rubbed her neck and glanced at the clock on the wall by the door. She had been here for almost an hour and she was only halfway through the store. About to give up, she turned to leave when something shiny caught her eye. Pushing aside the pile of cloaks and shirts, she found something that she was sure Severus could use. Smiling in relief, she looked around for the old wizard.

Not seeing him, she called out, "Excuse me, sir?"

He popped up in front of her. "Yes?" he coughed.

Serena smiled and handed him the gift. "I'll take this. Would you wrap it as well?"

His eyes twinkled. "No problem, little missy." With that, he disappeared again, only to return moments later with the gift wrapped and placed in a bag. Paying the man, she left the store a burden lifted from her shoulders. She made her way back to Hogwarts, sure that Severus would be pleased with the gift she had chosen.

* * *

The week went by quickly. Most of the students had left and the castle was strangely quiet. A few remained, unable to return to their homes for a variety of reasons, but they kept to their dorms or common rooms. Serena enjoyed the lazy pace of the break, which she spent resting and getting to know her fellow teachers better. She had spent some time with Professor Sprout in the greenhouse helping her pot some of the plants she would be using when the students returned. Professor McGonagall had asked Serena to accompany her to Hogsmeade to search for a gift for Dumbledore. Minerva was not as stern and stiff as she had first appeared, and Serena found she enjoyed the older witch's sense of humor. She was secretly amused watching Minerva search every shop in the village searching for the perfect gift, finally settling on some sweet treats from Honeydukes and a book that Minerva claimed Albus was anxious to read. She was curious as to the relationship between the Headmaster and Minerva, but wisely kept her questions to herself. Professor Flitwick had asked her to help him finish grading his Charms midterms, but just as she was about to agree, he made a joke about her punctuality. She groaned inwardly and told him that she had was sorry, but she had a previous engagement. Walking quickly away, Serena instead made her way to the infirmary and helped Madame Pomfrey inventory her supplies, learning more than she had cared to about the various injuries that had been treated there. Serena enjoyed spending time with each of the teachers and found herself growing fond of each one's personality and peculiarities. Hogwarts was beginning to feel like home. 

She now stood in the middle of her room and looked at the gift lying on her table. She was supposed to meet Severus in a few moments and she was suddenly very anxious. The gift she had deemed perfect just one week before, now seemed to mock her. What if he hated it? Shaking her head, she picked up the brightly colored gift and made her way down to the dungeons. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the familiar door. Severus opened the door and smiled slightly.

"I see you made it on time."

She gave him a withering glare. "Please, no more jokes about my punctuality. I was late one time. One time! Don't you people let anything go?"

He smirked at her. "I take it you saw Flitwick recently."

Serena just closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling in spite of herself. "I really do not want to talk about it." Opening her eyes, she walked past Snape and took a seat by the fire. Laying the gift on her lap, she waited until Severus was seated across from her.

She smiled at him and held the gift out. He looked at it suspiciously. "What is that?"

"It's a Christmas gift, you dolt." She pushed the gift at him. He took it out of her hands, handling it as though it may explode at any moment.

"Happy Christmas," she said softly.

Severus looked at her, his expression unreadable. He slowly unwrapped the present, tossing the paper on the floor. He caressed the cover of the journal. It was covered in black velvet and had a silver snake embossed on the front. He looked up at Serena, her large green eyes glowing with excitement and a huge smile on her face.

"I thought this way you could take detailed notes of all of our meetings," she giggled.

A smile flitted across Severus' lips. "Yes, well, I wouldn't want to forget one moment of our time spent together."

Serena looked at the plush green carpet under her feet. "Me either," she said quietly.

Severus studied the woman in front of him. What exactly did that mean? She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Did you read the inscription?"

"What?" he asked, startled from his reverie.

"I wrote an inscription to you on the first page." She tilted her head and smiled softly.

Opening the book, he read the inscription written in her feminine hand.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know that we have not always gotten along, but the time that we have spent together has been precious to me. You are one of my few true friends and I hope that we will have many other opportunities to discuss (and argue) the benefits of various potions. _

_Love always,_

_Serena_

Severus glanced up at her. She was still smiling, but she appeared tense, as though unsure of his reaction. Truth be told, he was unsure of his reaction.

"Thank you," he said. "This was very thoughtful."

Serena's shoulders relaxed and her smile became genuine. "You were a hard one to shop for, but I'm glad you like it."

Placing the journal on the table in front of him, he stood up and walked toward the fireplace. Removing a package from the mantle, he held it out to Serena. Looking up at him, she took the gift and just stared at it. She truly did not expect a gift from Severus. He did not seem the type to give gifts. She touched the large red ribbon on top and felt tears prick her eyes. Blinking quickly, she silently ordered herself not to cry. Pulling off the ribbon, she unwrapped the gift and gasped.

Turning her startled eyes toward him, she stuttered, "Severus, I-I cannot except this. It is too expensive and unique." Her fingertips traced the title of the tome. _Potions for the Modern Age_ by Herbert Mullins.

"Nonsense. Anyone who can appreciate Mullins' work deserves to own a copy."

Shaking her head in wonder, she opened the book and flipped carefully through the aged pages. She raised her excited eyes up to his and said, "We'll have to start this one after we finish Raulbia's book."

Severus laughed and took his seat across from her. Her joy was contagious and he found himself being filled with a sense of contentment. Something he had never really felt before. Leaning back in his chair, he placed his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned his head against his hand. He watched the expressions flit across her face as she continued to look through the book, her red hair glowing in the firelight. He could get used to this.

Serena looked up and caught Severus' gaze. "Thank you. I will treasure this forever."

"I know you will, or I wouldn't have given it to you."

She smiled at his honesty. The man would never cease to amaze her. Suddenly, she heard the clock chime. Glancing sadly behind her, she saw that it was 10:00. Where had the time gone? She stood reluctantly, clutching the book to her chest.

"I guess it is time for me to go."

"I guess so," he replied, his voice even. He stood and walked her to the door. Opening the door, she started to leave, and then hesitated. She turned back towards Severus and took a step closer to him. He held his breath, unsure of what was about to happen. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Tilting her mouth up towards his ear, she whispered, "Thank you again, Severus. It means more than you know." He felt his arms slide around her and draw her even closer to him. He breathed in her lavender scent, which had become so familiar to him. He whispered back, "You're welcome."

She pulled out of the embrace and left. He remained there for a moment feeling a sudden emptiness. Suddenly, he realized he was standing there with the door wide open. Scowling, he slammed the door and marched to his chair. What was wrong with him? He was turning into some love struck schoolboy. His eyes fell on the journal lying on the table. Picking it up, he opened it and reread her inscription. He eyes, however, only focused on two words. Love always. Leaning his head back against the chair, he pondered exactly what those two words implied.

Serena sat on her bed and looked at the book in her hands. She couldn't believe that Severus had given it to her. She opened the book and saw something she had missed upon her first inspection. On the inside cover was an inscription.

_To Serena Daniels _

_From Severus Snape _

_Happy Christmas_

She laughed and hugged the book to her chest, not really sure what this all meant, but looking forward to finding out.

* * *

A few days before the students were due to return to the castle, Dumbedore summoned Snape to his office. Snape hated being summoned by anyone, especially Dumbledore, because it usually meant he was about to ask Severus for a favor. He stalked into the office and glared at the cheerful Headmaster. Sitting down, he crossed his arms across his chest waiting impatiently for Dumbledore to tell him why he was here. 

Albus looked at the snarling man in front of him and smiled. "How was your holiday, Severus? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Severus eyed the man suspiciously. What exactly was the man referring to? "It was tolerable."

"I haven't seen Professor Daniels around. How is she doing?"

Now Snape was sure that Albus was aware of what was going on, but he wasn't about to admit anything to the nosy man. "How would I know?" he ground out.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Oh, my mistake. I was under the assumption you two were spending quite a bit of time together."

Snape glared at him. "Exactly, why am I here, Albus? I'm sure it is not to discuss my personal life."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Maybe things were more serious than he had originally thought. Smiling at the angry man, he decided it would be wise not to push.

"I have a favor to ask, Severus."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I assumed as much. What exactly do you want now?"

"As you know, Professor Lupin, has been attempting to make contact with a powerful werewolf clan in the Andes. He has recently owled me to tell me he is bringing back their leader to discuss an alliance against Voldemort."

"So, Lupin is returning and bringing a stray with him," Snape said sarcastically. "What exactly does that have to do with me?"

Dumbledore sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he had planned.

"They will be here for a fortnight. Unfortunately, the full moon happens to be during that time. I need you to prepare the Wolfsbane potion for Remus and his guest, so that their transformation will be less painful for all involved."

Severus just glared at Albus. He was asking him to make a difficult potion for a man who once tried to kill him. Not only that, but now he was required to make it for all his little friends. Severus just looked away and asked bitterly, "Is that all?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied quietly. Severus stood stiffly and made to leave the room. Before he left, Dumbledore said, "Thank you, Severus. They will be here on the 15th. The potion will need to be ready by then."

Severus just nodded and stalked out of the office feeling used, as he did so often, by the Headmaster. Bitterly, Snape wondered if he was anything but a Potions Master to Dumbledore. Albus never hesitated to "request" that Severus make the necessary potions for whatever problem was on hand. He may not have minded if Albus had asked for, rather than required Snape's assistance. As he got closer to the dungeons, he felt the anger begin to dissipate as he realized that Serena would be appearing soon. Perhaps she would be willing to assist him as he brewed the potion. He smiled to himself and started preparing for her arrival. Placing the journal, quill, and Raulbia's book neatly on the table, he called for a house elf to bring the tea he had ordered earlier. When everything was ready, he sat down and waited for Serena to arrive and remove the feeling of insignificance that Dumbledore had unintentionally instilled once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I know I said it would be a day or two, but I was really excited about this chapter and wanted to get it posted today! Let me know what you guys think. Also, as promised, just for Joelpup62 and MamaLisa: smoochies! LOL! Oh, yeah, I totally made up how to make the Wolfsbane potion, so sorry if it is not correct.**

**Enjoy!**

Christmas break had gone by entirely too fast in Serena's opinion. The students had returned to Hogwarts and the silence that had permeated the castle was now filled with the hustle and excitement of students returning and catching up with their friends. Classes had begun again, and Serena was caught up in the responsibilities of being a teacher. However, today was Saturday and she was looking forward to spending it in the lab with Severus. Pushing open the door to his lab, Serena felt a flutter of anticipation. She had been surprised when he had asked her to assist him in brewing the Wolfsbane potion. Truthfully, she felt honored that he had such confidence in her abilities. They had spent most of their time together since Christmas, and Serena was growing fond of the dark Professor. She wasn't exactly sure what to call it, but she enjoyed being with him. Thus, when he had asked her to assist him, she hadn't needed to think twice about it.

At the front of the room, Serena saw Severus was already beginning to work on the potion. He was bent over the cauldron and was muttering under his breath. His hair was falling into his face and he kept pushing it away with the back of his hand.

"You started without me?" she mockingly pouted.

He straightened up and glanced at the clock behind her. He smirked and opened his mouth, but Serena held up her hand.

"So, help me, if you say one word about me being on time, I will…" her voice trailed off.

His smirk deepened. "You'll what?"

She laughed. "I don't know, but it will not be good." She walked to the table and looked at the progress he had made. The ingredients were lying on the table in a systematic manner, lined up in precisely the order they were to be added in. The tools he would need were polished and ready for use. She looked at him. "There's not much for me to do here."

"You never know. I might need something."

She rolled her eyes. He had to be the most organized man she had ever meant. She was sure that he had thought of every item he would need. Why exactly had he asked her here? She smiled slyly. Perhaps he just wanted to spend time with her. She looked at him and he returned her gaze warily, unsure of what her satisfied smile meant. Turning back to the potion, he slowly stirred the liquid ten times clockwise. Serena watched as the potion turned a light gray color. Severus smiled slightly and brushed his hair out of his face again.

"Wait a minute," Serena said. She reached up and pulled out the hair band that held her bun in place and walked up behind Severus. She gathered his hair in her hands, pulling it tight at the base of his neck, and tying the band around his dark hair. Coming back around, she winked at Severus.

"Now you can concentrate on the potion and not on your hair."

He stood there staring at her. Her hair had fallen completely from her bun and formed a pile of red waves around her shoulders. Her wide green eyes were twinkling. To him, she had never looked more beautiful. Reaching back, he touched the band in his hair and smirked.

"See? I told you I might need something."

She laughed. "Well, don't I feel useful! All my training in potions and the dark arts and I was able to tie back your hair to keep it from falling into your face."

Severus glanced back down at the potion, noting that it was almost time to add the wolfsbane.

"Have you made this often?" Serena asked quietly, trying not to be too disruptive.

"Enough," he replied. "When Lupin taught Defense, I made it every month."

"That's impressive, Severus. I know that this is a very difficult potion to brew."

He stared at her serious face, searching for any trace of dishonesty or cruelty, but finding none. He wasn't used to receiving compliments and he wasn't sure how to respond. Instead he turned back to the potion, and added the wolfsbane. Stirring slowly ten times counterclockwise, the potion turned bright silver and made a popping noise. Severus stepped back, looking pleased. Serena peered over the edge of the cauldron and then smiled up at him.

He felt his breath catch and his stomach drop. His eyes were drawn to her lips. He could just lean across the cauldron and… Taking a deep breath, he focused once again on the potion in front of him. What was she doing to him?

"Congratulations! What's next?"

He blushed slightly at her praise and answered her question, pleased that he was able to keep his voice from showing any of the conflicting emotions that he was feeling. "I'll pour it into these two vials," he waved his hand over the two large vials on the table, "and store them until tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" she asked curiously.

Snape paused, unsure of how much he should reveal to her.

"Then Dumbledore will use it when needed."

"For what?"

He gave her a disgusted look. "Well, let's consider all of the possibilities. What could he possibly be using this potion for?"

She returned his look with a withering glance of her own. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

He snorted. "You're the one who asked the foolish question."

Serena's brow furrowed. "Does he know many werewolves?"

Severus started clearing away the tools, trying to escape her questions. "I do not keep track of everyone the man knows," he snapped.

Serena's expression turned cool, and she straightened. "I think you have this under control, Severus. I told Minerva I would take a walk with her before lunch." Turning, she called over her shoulder. "I'll talk to you later."

Severus watched as she stalked out of the lab, obviously angry with him. Perhaps asking her to assist him had been a mistake, but he found himself wanting to be with her whenever possible. Over the past few months, she had somehow become very important to him. He thought about her all the time. He counted the hours until her visits and then felt a loss when it was time for her to leave. He grimaced. In other words, she had turned him soft, pathetic man. Who would have thought that under his brittle exterior there was a living beating heart? He sighed, and began to clean up his mess, intending to find her and apologize as soon as he was able.

* * *

"He just drives me crazy, Minerva. I only asked him a question and he practically bit my head off," Serena walked at a furious pace around the edge of the grounds with Minerva practically running behind her to keep up. Serena stopped suddenly and looked back. She saw Minerva bend over, place her hands on her knees, and take in deep breaths. 

Serena ran back to her. "Are you okay? Sit down on the bench and catch your breath."

Minerva sat down gratefully and felt her racing heart begin to slow. Serena plopped down next to her and covered her face with her hands, groaning.

"What is wrong with me?"

Minerva smiled and said, "It seems to me like you won't admit how you feel about Severus."

Serena looked at her friend in astonishment. "What do you mean?"

Minerva gave her a knowing look. "Severus drives us all crazy, but you're the only one driven to running laps around the school grounds, dragging an old woman behind you, simply because he snapped at you. He snaps at everyone, but for some reason it bothers you more than most. Honestly, I think you care about him more than you want to admit."

Serena looked sadly at her friend, "I am sorry. I didn't realize that I was walking so quickly. I was just so angry with him."

Minerva looked at the figure in black coming towards them. "You know what Mr. Whitman says, dear."

Serena gave her a questioning glance.

Minerva smiled and quoted, " _'Sometimes with one I love I fill myself with rage'_."

When Serena just stared at her in bewilderment, Minerva laughed and said, "Someone I know has a fascination with poetry." Standing, she brushed herself off. Nodding her head towards Severus, she added, "Perhaps now would be a good time to examine what you truly feel."

Walking away, Minerva passed Severus and smiled widely. He simply glared at the woman and wondered she was so pleased about. Reaching Serena, he sat down in Minerva's spot and looked at the flushed woman beside him.

"Serena," he began. She refused to meet his eyes.

He sighed. Maybe she was angrier than he had first thought.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. If it makes any sense, I wasn't really snapping at you."

Serena looked at him, wondering what he meant by that.

He looked away from her probing eyes. "I was angry with Dumbledore for asking me to make the potion in the first place and when you kept asking me about him, I just got angry, I guess." He looked back at her. "But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Serena smiled softly. "Yes, well, don't let it happen again." The smiled faded and she looked at him, wondering if she should ask the question burning in her mind.

Deciding she had nothing to lose, she asked quietly, "Why were you angry with Dumbledore?"

Severus stared at the snow-covered ground. Looking back up at her, he replied, "That is a long story."

"I have nothing but time." She placed her hand on his arm.

Taking her hand off her arm, he held it in his, and studied the smooth skin on the back of her hand, his thumb tracing circles there lightly. She felt a spark travel up her arm and she shivered slightly.

"I was making the potion for Lupin," he smiled wryly. "Lupin and I have never gotten along. It goes way back to our days as students at Hogwarts. To make a long story short, he almost killed me once during his transformation because of a joke played on us by his best friends. Dumbledore didn't even suspend them. He just made it seem like a harmless schoolboy prank that went too far." He looked at her, her face showing concern and compassion. It encouraged him to continue.

"My life didn't appear to be important to him and that hurt. I guess I saw him as sort of a foster father, considering that my own was, well, not anything like a father." He ran his hand over his face, not really sure why he was telling her this.

"When I became a teacher here, Dumbledore never hesitated to "request" that I make whatever potions he needed." He sat there, silent, her hand still clasped in his.

"You felt used," she said quietly.

He looked at her, surprised that she understood what he felt. "Yes."

Serena took her free hand and caressed his cheek. "Didn't you ever think that Albus asks you to brew his potions, because you're the best? I've seen you work, Severus, and you are amazing. Perhaps he just forgets to tell you that."

Severus felt his breath hitch as his eyes were drawn once again to her lips. Pushing all thoughts aside, but one, he finally gave in to the temptation. Leaning in, he brushed his lips softly over hers. Shifting slightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he did so. He felt Serena's arms snake around his neck as she moaned against his mouth. Her fingers became tangled in his hair and she tried to pull him even closer. Finally pulling back, he panted and looked at the woman in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily, her eyes still closed. Smirking slightly, he placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes and tried to glare at him reproachfully for ending the kiss, but was unable to muster the strength. Taking her hand in his once again, he wondered why this felt so natural to him. He felt like he was alive for the first time and in some respects that scared him.

Refusing to allow those thoughts to continue, he stood and pulled her up behind him. "Would you take a walk with me?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Of course, Professor Snape." She tilted her head and added softly, "I would like that."

They strolled around the grounds in a companionable silence, their hands clasped tightly together, stopping every few moments to give in to the temptation once again.

* * *

The next day, Dumbledore summoned Snape. Severus just clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath all the way to the Headmaster's office. Stepping into the room, he realized that Albus was not alone. Two men were standing in front of Albus' desk. Scowling, he eyes fell on Lupin, his threadbare clothes and graying hair giving the man away. He looked at the other man, but did not recognize him. However, based upon his previous conversation with the Dumbledore, he guessed this was the mighty leader of the werewolf clan. 

"Yes?" Snape spit out.

Dumbledore looked at him warningly. "Severus, I wanted to introduce you to the leader of the Mergona werewolf clan. He is very interested in seeing how the Wolfsbane potion works."

The man walked smoothly toward Snape, his hand extended. His blue eyes shone brightly and his black shoulder length hair was tucked behind his ears. He offered Severus a toothy grin and Snape felt a shiver of fear run through him. He regarded the hand coolly and then held out his own. The man engulfed his hand and shook firmly.

"My name is Tom," he said in a heavily accented voice. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand that you are a gifted Potions Master. I look forward to talking with you these next few days about this potion that could change the lives of the lycans in my clan."

Snape's eyes narrowed when he realized that the man was French. He let go of the man's hand and turned towards Dumbledore, sure that the Headmaster was keeping something from him. It seemed to be too much of a coincidence that this man would arrive at Hogwarts a few months after Serena.

Dumbledore just looked at Snape and smiled slightly. "Severus, I need you to take Tom and Remus to the lab and give them the Wolfsbane potion."

He glared darkly at him, not sure what the Headmaster's plan was. Nodding stiffly, he left the room not even glancing behind to make sure the men were following him. For some reason, as he made his way down to the lab, he prayed that Serena was nowhere near the dungeons.

* * *

Serena heard a tapping at her window. Looking up, she saw a large tawny owl staring at her. He had a package held firmly in his claws. She opened the window and the bird flew in and landed on her bed. He waited patiently for her to untie the package and open it. It was a letter and book from Jacques. 

_Serena-_

_I hope this finds you well. Enclosed you will find a mock up of my new book. It is due to be published in three months. I thought you could take a look at it and make sure that everything looks good. I hope that you will come and visit us very soon. We miss you more than you know!_

_Jacques_

Serena shook her head amused. Even thousands of miles away, Jacques still only wanted to talk about potions. She wrote him a quick note telling him that she had received the package and would love to take a look. Tying it on the owl's leg, she whispered directions in his ear, and let him fly out the window, watching until he was only a black spot on the horizon. Closing the window, she latched it and looked at the parcel on her bed. She picked up the book and began to flip through it. Scanning the titles, she thought some of the potions sounded very interesting. Perhaps Severus would help her preview it. Grabbing the book, she made her way down to the dungeons, realizing that she just wanted to see him. She laughed to herself. Well, maybe she did not just want to see him.

* * *

She pushed the heavy door open, still flipping though the book. 

"Severus, I got a new book from Raulbia today. I thought we could start it…" she looked up and was shocked to see that he was not alone.

Her face flushed and she looked at the Headmaster. "I apologize Albus, I did not know you were here." She looked at Severus and smiled. His face was frozen and he did not return her smile, in fact he refused to even meet her eyes. Serena felt slightly uncomfortable. No one was saying a word. What exactly had she walked in on? She looked at the worn man standing next to Severus. He was studying her and smiling faintly. Her eyes swept to the man behind Severus. He was turned slightly away from her, but he looked vaguely familiar. She took a step forward to get a better look at the mysterious visitor, when Severus suddenly stepped in front of her, so that she could not see the other man.

"Serena, I will see you later tonight," his voice had a slight edge to it that made Serena feel uneasy. His dark eyes were silently begging her to turn around and walk out the door. Her brow creased in confusion and she shook her head slightly.What was he trying to hide? She glanced at Albus and saw an expression that unexpectedly terrified her. Pity. His face was filled with pity.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The man behind Severus stepped forward out of the shadows, so that Serena could see his face clearly. Her heart dropped, a roaring filled her ears, and she couldn't breath. _It couldn't be! It couldn't be!_ her mind repeated over and over again. He spoke and all doubt was instantly removed.

"Hello, Serena," the man said tenderly.

Dropping the book she had been gripping tightly, she gasped, her legs giving way beneath her. Severus quickly reached out and caught her before she hit the floor. Holding her up, she looked at him, her eyes filled with fear and confusion. He looked at her apologetically. She realized that he somehow knew who the man was. How long had he known? Pushing Severus away, she turned and faced her flesh and blood ghost, her legs still trembling.

"Hello, Thomas," she replied faintly, before promptly losing consciousness.

* * *

The Walt Whitman poem that Minerva sampled was "_Sometimes with One I Love_". I just want to make sure that proper credit is given to the man. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was overwhelmed by all the reviews of my last two chapters. I am glad so many people are enjoying my story. I began writing it for myself and on a lark decided to post it. This chapter is sort of a transition between the revelation in the last chapter and the next chapter. For some reason, this took me a little longer to write, and felt forced, so I am very critical of it. But please, read and review it!**

Snape caught Serena before she could crumple to the floor. Holding her tightly in his grasp, he shook her gently.

"Serena, wake up," he said softly. She remained motionless in his arms.

He sensed the wolf come up behind him soundlessly, and lean over his shoulder.

Turning to glare at him, he saw a concerned look on the man's face, which angered him even more.

"Get back," he hissed.

Thomas straightened, his blue eyes flashing with annoyance. "I have known her longer than you, Professor Snape. I am sure that she would prefer that I assist her. After all, we were practically engaged."

Snape stood, lifting Serena in his arms easily, and facing the three men. "You have not seen her in a long time, Thomas. How can you be sure of anything?"

A look of doubt swept across Thomas' face as he considered Severus' words. Looking at the woman in Snape's arms, the doubt vanished and was replaced with a triumphant expression. Closing the gap, Thomas pulled the charm out from beneath Serena's collar.

Smiling smugly, he held it out for Severus to see. "Because Professor Snape, she still carries a part of me close to her heart."

Severus stared at the moon charm, which was glowing brightly in Thomas' grasp. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on the woman in his arms. Without thinking, he turned toward Albus silently asking for help.

Albus stepped forward. "Perhaps, we should allow Severus to see to Serena. They have become good friends and she trusts him. You and she can catch up tomorrow after the shock has settled." Nodding his head toward Snape, he added, "You may want to prepare a draught for her."

"I already have one." Giving Thomas one last glare, he turned to leave the room.

Behind him a voice called out, "Remember to whom she belongs, Professor Snape. She has always belonged to me."

Gritting his teeth, he tried to block out the voice that said Thomas was right.

* * *

Snape sat on the edge of his bed and observed the young woman lying there. He had brought her to his chambers because they were closer, but also because, selfishly, he wanted to keep her as far away from Thomas as possible. He knew that the guest rooms were on the other side of the castle, and the distance made him feel slightly better. Glancing back down at Serena, he noticed that her face was pale, her body was shivering, and she was mumbling. Snape leaned forward to hear what she was saying, but she was speaking in her native language. He put a hand on her cheek to calm her and gently whispered her name, hoping to wake her. She leaned toward his hand and sighed, "Thomas."

He pulled his hand back as if burned. Of course, her mind was full of him. He sneered and let his eyes drift down from her face. Catching sight of the heavy chain around her neck, he saw that the charm was once again hidden under her gown. He pulled it out and stared at the glowing charm, remembering the pleased look on the werewolf leader's face when he had glimpsed it earlier. Severus knew that it signified some sort of bond between the two, and the fact that she still wore it bothered him. His eyes flickered back up to her face and caught her staring at him. Dropping the charm, he smiled tightly at her.

"You gave us quite a scare." He made to move, but she grabbed his arm.

"Was it really…" she couldn't finish the sentence, her eyes closing in pain.

"Thomas," he finished for her, wincing slightly. "Yes, it was."

"But he's dead," she whispered. She looked back up at Severus, a haunted look in her eyes. "I saw him die. Everyone told me he was dead."

"And yet, he's not," Severus replied quietly, the simple statement mocking him. He knew that one fact could change everything. He stood and grabbed a glass from the nearby table. Bringing it back to the bed, he handed it to Serena. She shook her head, grabbed his arm to steady herself, and tried to stand.

"No, I don't want anything. I need to speak to him." Standing briefly, she sat back down on the bed, her trembling legs unable to support her weight.

Snape felt his heart sink, seeing her so determined to get to Thomas. He sat beside her and handed her the glass once again. "You need to rest first. You've had quite a shock." We all have, he added mentally.

Serena considered his words for a moment and then accepted the glass, drinking the potion down in one gulp. Handing it back to Severus, she lay back down on the bed and turned away from him.

Before he could move, she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Would you hold me until I fall asleep?"

He stared at her and nodded, placing the glass on the floor and lying down next to her. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his embrace, her breathing evening out as the potion began to take effect. He had given her one of the vials of draught they had made shortly after her arrival, so he knew it wouldn't be long until she was fast asleep. He kissed her lightly on the back of her neck and whispered in her ear, "Everything will be alright." Although he wasn't sure if he was saying it for her benefit, or for his own.

* * *

Serena awoke early the next morning. She blinked her eyes and looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Feeling hot breath on her neck, she looked down and saw Severus' arm wrapped around her waist, holding tight. Turning carefully in his arms so as not to wake him, she studied him as he slept. His black hair was tousled and covered most of his face. She reached out and very gently pushed it out the way, tucking it behind his ear. Stroking his brow lightly, she smoothed down the eyebrows that had become mussed during the night. Tracing her way down his cheek, her finger found its way to his lips. Leaning in, she gave him a tender kiss. He sighed quietly and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw her. He closed the slight gap between them and kissed her deeply. His insistent lips searching for some assurance. Moving closer, she parted her lips and his tongue slid into her warm mouth. Whimpering softly, she broke the kiss and stared over his shoulder, not meeting his eyes. She was silent for a long time, and he knew she was thinking of Thomas. Sliding her eyes back to Severus, she reached up and cupped his face with a cool hand. He closed his eyes, hating the silence, but almost afraid of what she would say.

"Severus, how much do you know about Thomas?" she asked.

His mouth set in a grim line, he replied, "Not much. I assumed that he was someone you were in love with and he died." The last part came out more harshly than he intended. He watched as she paled and pulled back from him. "I also assumed that your fascination with werewolves played a role in there somewhere, I just wasn't sure how." He rolled on his back and looked at the black canopy above his bed. "I guess I do now," he whispered.

She put her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He turned his head to look at her, and covered her hand with his own. How had he allowed this woman to become so important to him? Staring back up at the canopy, his father's words rang in his mind again. How right the old bastard had turned out to be. Severus sneered and knew once and for all that it was his fate to be alone. He should have known that this thing with Serena, whatever it was, was too good to be true, and it was best that he get used to the idea sooner rather than later. He shoved her hand off his chest and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up and walked toward the door. Without turning around, he said, "I need to go prepare for my classes." He knew it was a cop-out, but he had to get away from her. Especially when she was lying in his bed thinking of another man. He slammed the door behind him, trying to close her out of his mind and heart.

Serena stared in shock, the slamming door echoing in the empty room. How could he have just left her? Serena felt nauseous. She moved to the edge of the bed, and sat up trying to wrap her mind around what had happened. The last few days with Severus had been wonderful. She knew she cared about him and wanted to be with him whenever possible. If she were honest with herself, she may have even admitted that she was falling in love with him. She shakily wiped her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle the mess. Her mind flew back to the previous night. Thomas was alive. How was that possible? She closed her eyes trying to remember the night Thomas had supposedly died.

Flashes of blood and screams filled her mind, causing her to open her eyes and gasp. She stood unsteadily and moved slowly towards Severus' bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she grasped the edge of the sink and took in her pale face, ratted hair, and shadowed eyes. Trying to make herself look somewhat presentable, she washed her face and brushed her hair. Memories of that night flitted through her mind and she tried to make sense of them. Walking into the forest looking for Thomas. His anger when she found him. His order for her to leave. Hearing the growling and screaming. Seeing the blood. His last words. Glaring at her reflection in the mirror, she remembered Philippe telling her that Thomas was dead. It just didn't make any sense. Why would someone who claimed to love her let her think he was dead? Steeling herself, she knew that it was time to get the answers that were never going to come from her memories. As she walked through Severus' bedroom, she glanced back toward the bed, smiling softly as she remembered waking up in his arms. She wondered what this would mean for the two of them.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk, glaring at the stack of ungraded papers. He picked up the top one, read the first line, and dropped it back on the pile. Focusing on the incompetence of his students usually took his mind off whatever was bothering him. However, today it didn't seem to be working. Running a hand through his hair, his mind flashed back to the image of Serena lying in his bed and waking him with a kiss. Sneering, he knew that by now she was probably with the wolf. Hearing the door open, he raised his head hopefully; eyes narrowing when he saw it was only Dumbledore.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I came to see how you were doing." The Headmaster said quietly.

Snape just stared at him and smiled bitterly.

"That good, huh?" Dumbledore settled himself into a seat facing Snape, giving the man a gentle smile.

"If you expect me to share my feelings with you, I am afraid that you are sorely mistaken," Severus said scornfully.

"I know that you don't usually share your feelings with people," Dumbledore began. Snape snorted at the absurdity of that statement.

Albus looked at him in amusement and continued, "However, I thought, you might want to listen."

Snape rolled his eyes, realizing that he was not going to get rid of the interfering old man anytime soon. Raising his hand, he motioned at the Headmaster, as if giving permission to continue.

"When Serena first came to Hogwarts, I had no idea that you and she would become so close. I've seen the way you look at her." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, taking in the uncomfortable look on Severus' face.

He continued. "More importantly, I've seen the way she looks at you." Snape's head shot up and Dumbledore saw a hopeful look flicker across his face, before the sneering expression, so often seen on Severus, returned.

"If you do nothing, but hide away in your classroom, you will lose her," Albus said softly. "If you care for her at all, you will tell her how you feel. Fight for her if necessary. Don't be afraid to take a leap of faith." He smiled, his eyes crinkling, as he quoted. "The sense of danger must not disappear; The way is certainly both short and steep, However gradual it looks from here; Look if you like, but you will have to leap."

Snape looked at the man horrified. There was no longer any doubt in his mind. The man had gone utterly insane.

Dumbledore stood and chuckled, "Someone I know has an interest in poetry." He shrugged slightly and turned to leave.

Before he left the room, he glanced back at Snape. "Good luck, Severus. Don't sit back and allow someone like Serena to slip through your fingers, or you will regret it."

Snape's eyes fell on the essays once again. Was this to be his future? Teaching brats who hated him and grading papers from complete idiots? He felt a sudden hopelessness at that thought. Reaching a decision, he got up, intending to find Serena and tell her how he truly felt. Smirking, he wondered if he should borrow one of Dumbledore's poetry books.

* * *

The poem Dumbledore quoted was W.H. Auden's "_Leap Before You Look_".

* * *

Hatorifan: Thank you so much! Here you go!

Leelo77: I wasn't scared by your threat! (LOL) But I rushed this chapter anyway, just to be sure!

CartoonOni: I love Alan Rickman, too! I guess I just pictured Snape as one who uses his sneering as a way to hide his real emotions, so I don't think it is just Alan's interpretation. I really try to keep the characters in character (and my sister is not afraid to tell me when they are not!)

WhiteDenkou: Well, I can't tell you that, or it would give the whole story away! But soon, I promise!

Ashes Kittyhawk: I am glad you like it!

Fairy of Obsession: Thank you so much! That is very sweet! Yes, it is my first fanfic, although I have read tons!

Malfoyismyboo: I am glad that Snape has a girl too!

Sikerra: You crack me up! I laughed out loud at your review. Thanks for reading!

Joelpup62: Yeah, Dumbledore is nosy. Hope you enjoyed the kisses! LOL!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. Special thanks to all the people who read and review. It brightens my day and makes me really want to sit down and complete this story. This story has 2 more chapters to go. I have read and rewritten this chapter way too many times to know if it is any good. I was considering taking out the scene with Minerva, but it was one of my favorite scenes, so I left it, even though it makes this chapter a little long and delays the confrontation with Thomas (which by the way I hate- I can write scenes with anyone but Thomas. Not really sure why!). So, please read and review!**

Serena walked down the hallway, her footsteps echoing in the empty guest wing. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears, she was unable to hear anything but the steady rhythm that increased with every step she took. Reaching the large wooden door, she put her hand against her stomach and took several deep breaths, forcing down the urge to turn and run away. He was in there. The man she had been mourning for five years. The man who had allowed her to think that he was dead. All that stood between her and Thomas was a large wooden door. Glancing down, she attempted to smooth out the slight wrinkles in her skirt, trying to at least look calm, but feeling nothing but complete and utter terror.

Raising her hand, she knocked lightly on the door. It swung open, revealing the man she had briefly glimpsed last night. Serena smiled tightly at him.

"Hello," she began.

"Good morning, Professor Daniels. My name is Remus Lupin." He smiled widely and held out his hand, his large golden eyes full of warmth and compassion. Serena placed her hand in his and shook it gently, the smile on her face becoming genuine.

"Oh, Professor Lupin! I'd been hoping I'd get the opportunity to meet you. I have been very impressed with your students, and they have nothing but the best things to say about you. And please call me Serena."

"Thank you, Serena, but I can't take credit for the students' hard work. I simply guided them." He paused and smiled gently at her. "But somehow, I do not think you came to discuss classes with me." Remus watched as the color left her cheeks and the woman in front of him swayed slightly. Reaching out, he grabbed her hands, pulling her into the room and leading her to a chair near the fire. Serena sat down shakily in the chair and looked ruefully at the man crouched in front of her, a concerned expression on his face.

"You must think I am pathetic. The first time you meet me, I pass out and the second time I just about have a repeat performance."

Lupin laughed softly. "On the contrary, I was just thinking how strong you were. If I had to deal with what you are going through, I think my first instinct would be to run away as quickly as I could." He stood up and sat in the chair across from her.

"Believe me, that was definitely something I considered." She looked away into the glowing fire. "There are so many things to consider," she added quietly. Looking back at Lupin, she asked tentatively, "Is Thomas here?"

Remus shook his head. "No, actually he's not. He wanted to go to the library to do some research. I guess it's been awhile since he was able to use a library with such extensive research materials." At Serena's raised eyebrows, he held up his hands and chuckled. "I am just repeating what the man said."

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "I should have known. It always was like his second home. If he wasn't out with the animals, I knew I could find him in the library." Serena knew she should get up and move towards the library, but her legs suddenly felt very heavy. Giving Remus an embarrassed smile, she asked quietly, "How long have you known Thomas, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, not commenting on her obvious attempt to prolong her meeting with Thomas. "I've known him about two months. I'd heard about the Mergona werewolf clan in the Andes and was persuaded to seek out their help in the upcoming war. Dumbledore was convinced that they could be great allies."

She nodded, glancing back towards the fire, allowing the crackling and popping to distract her from the thousands of questions that were racing through her mind.

Remus studied the red headed woman in front of him. She was very pale, but that was to be expected with the shock that she had just had. She was clenching and unclenching her hands, staring into the fire. He was sure that she had forgotten he was even there. He cleared his throat, catching Serena's attention. She turned towards him, her large eyes vacant and expressionless. Blinking, she looked around and realized that she had totally been ignoring Remus.

Standing, she looked apologetically at him. "I am so sorry, Mr. Lupin. My mind was a million miles away. Please forgive me."

He held up a hand, as if to stop her apology, and shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive, my dear. I am sure that you have more important things to do than make small talk with an old man."

She cocked her head and smiled softly. "I hope we get a chance to talk again, Mr. Lupin. Once things have calmed down."

Remus watched as she left the room in daze, hoping that things would calm down for the obviously troubled woman. Turning his attention to the roaring fire, he knew that things were only bound to get worse before they got better.

* * *

Serena stood outside the huge library doors, her heart racing. She stared at the handle, unable to move her hand to open it.

Turning around, she leaned against the door and slid to the floor. She knew she was getting odd looks from the students passing by, but she didn't care. She just couldn't go in there. Not yet. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. What am I even going to say? She was staring at the floor when two feet suddenly appeared in front of her. Looking up, she smiled.

"Hello, Minerva. What brings you to the library? Looking for a poetry book?" she asked flippantly.

Minerva sat down next to her and smiled softly. "Not today. I just happened to be passing by and saw you. Is there something keeping you from entering the library?"

Serena closed her eyes and shook her head. "I would have thought everyone in the school knew by now."

"Oh, they do," Minerva said. "I was just being polite."

Serena snorted and smiled at her friend appreciatively. Glancing up at the handle, she looked back at Minerva. "What's going to happen?"

Minerva pursed her lips together. "That, my dear, I cannot tell you. Perhaps we should find Trelawney and ask her to make a prediction." At Serena's amused glance, she added, "You never know, she could be right."

Both women were silent for a moment, each caught in their own thoughts.

Minerva sighed. "Honestly, Serena, I don't know what to tell you. Just know that I am here, if you need anything. I can't even begin to imagine what you are feeling."

"I'm just worried about him," Serena said softly.

"Well, from what I've heard about Thomas, he sounds like he can take care of himself."

Serena shook her head. "No, not Thomas. I'm worried about Severus."

Minerva eyed her friend. "Severus is a strong man. Oftentimes, he's a frustrating man, but he contains a strength that many overlook."

Nodding in agreement, Serena smiled sadly, pushed herself up and gripped the door handle tightly.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and looked back at her friend. "Wish me luck," she said.

Minerva whispered, "Good luck," watching as Serena disappeared behind the heavy door. Standing up, she walked down the hallway, hoping that the answers Serena was seeking would not destroy her, or in the end Severus.

* * *

Walking into the library, she glanced around searching for Thomas. If she knew him, he would have found the largest window and planted himself under it. He always said it made him feel like he was outside even when he wasn't able to be. She walked down the aisle, following the light.

She froze when she spied him, sitting at a table under the large window. He was bent over a sizeable stack of books, his dark hair tucked behind his ears and his forehead scrunched as he contemplated whatever he was reading. He twirled a quill in his right hand as he read, stopping every now and then to jot something down. The sunlight spilled over him giving him an almost angelic appearance. Her eyes swept over his face, still unable to believe that he was alive. She watched as he licked his index finger and turned the page of the book in front of him, smiling softly at the familiar gesture.

Serena shifted and the slight movement caught his attention. His head came up and his eyes brightened when he saw her. A huge smile broke over his face and he stood coming toward her.

"Serena!" he said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Hesitantly, her arms slipped around his waist. She laid her head against his shoulder and breathed deeply. He smelled like pine and soap. She had forgotten that. She relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes, drifting back to the last time she had been held by Thomas. Standing there in his embrace, it was like nothing had changed. But suddenly the last five years came flooding back. She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. Things had changed.

The smile left his face as he watched the cool expression settle on hers. "Why don't we sit down? We have a lot to discuss," he said quietly.

She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to snort. Smirking, she realized that she had just perfectly imitated how Severus would react to such a statement.

Following Thomas to the table, she sat across from him and stared, unable to speak. His blue eyes, which had haunted her for so long, gazed at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She laughed harshly, the ridiculous question shocking her out of her silence. "Alright? Well, let's see shall we? For the past five years, everyone told me you were dead, for which I blamed myself. And just when I start to put your death behind me, you show up, alive and well. Exactly how am I supposed to feel?"

Thomas stared at the table, taking a deep breath. "You have every right to be angry, but you must understand that I only faked my death to protect you, my love."

She winced at the familiar nickname. Looking away, she said, "Please do not call me that."

He looked puzzled. "But you've always been my love. How can I not call you that?"

She glared at him as she ground out, "Because you do not have the right." She clenched her fists and dug her nails deeply into her palms, welcoming the pain, which distracted her from the anger that was quickly building. In a low controlled voice, she asked, "How can you claim to love me? Your death almost destroyed me."

A look of annoyance flashed across his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "It has been difficult for me as well. After the attack, I awoke in the Infirmary, not understanding what had happened. I was informed me that in addition to all of my other injuries, I'd been bitten." He looked back up at her, his eyes pleading. "You and I both know what that meant. Once a month, I would become unable to control what I did, or worse who I hurt. I couldn't subject you to that life. So, I sent for my father, and convinced him to tell you that I had died." He looked away, "In many respects I had. I was no longer the Thomas you knew, and I could never be that man again. Leaving was my only option."

She shook her head, her anger turning to disbelief. "You let me believe you were dead, because for a few days a month you wouldn't be yourself? Didn't you stop to consider the impact that would have on me? That is the most selfish thing I've ever heard."

His eyes flashed, "Selfish? It was the hardest thing I have ever done, Serena. I'd been studying werewolves for years. I had witnessed first-hand the violence and destruction. I had talked with lycans who had killed their loved ones during the full moon, only to wake up and find the bodies. I wasn't about to take the chance that I would do that to you. If you thought I was alive, would you have let me go, even knowing the danger?"

She stared at him guardedly and then shook her head. "No," she answered quietly. Thomas reached across the table and took her hands in his.

"Exactly. As hard as it was, you had to believe that I was dead. In order to protect you, I had to let you go." He released her hands and sat back, his face shadowed by his own memories.

"I wasn't prepared for how hard it would be, though. There were nights I would come to the grounds, hoping to catch a glimpse of you. I tried to talk to my father; find out anything about you that I could. When he told me that you were blaming yourself for my death, I was stunned. It was an accident, and I never once blamed you." He gave her a tender look, his eyes full of love.

When she refused to answer or even meet his eyes, a hurt expression crossed his face. This wasn't turning out how he had planned. He sighed, and added, "I had simply become complacent in my knowledge of werewolves and thought that I could never be hurt. I put both of us in a dangerous situation, and I paid the ultimate price. In one night, everything we wanted was taken away." He leaned forward, his eyes shining brightly. "But we can get it back, Serena."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

He grabbed the book he had been reading and pointed at the passage he had been studying so intently. Serena read the title silently. _The Wolfsbane Potion's Role in Werewolf Transformation_. Looking back up at him, she raised her eyebrows.

"If this potion works as well as Remus claims, then I, and the rest of my clan, won't be a danger to anyone any more." He smiled softly. "For years, I have been dreaming of nothing except being with you and knowing that it was impossible. When Remus offered this potion as a trade for joining the alliance against this Voldemort character, I knew this was it."

Serena just stared at him, gripping the sides of her chair tightly, a sick feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like where this conversation seemed to be heading.

He took a deep breath. "Do you remember that last day? When I said I wanted to talk about our future?" He waited until she nodded. "This is our chance. We can finally be together."

"What are you asking?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm asking you to leave Hogwarts with me. I'm asking you to be my wife, as you were always meant to be."

* * *

hatorifan: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as much (because to be honest- I don't)

MusicIsMyLife28: I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! Thank you so much for the nice things you had to say!

JuicyJuice- I am glad that you are enjoying the story. After rereading, Dumbledore's dialogue, I admit it could use a little bit of tweaking. It probably should have said, "That good, hmm." I could hear him saying that a little more. Thanks for the insights. I will try to be more aware of that next time. Thanks:)

Joelpup62- I agree as nice as it would be for Severus to rush in and sweep her off her feet. That is not really his style. But he may need to go a little out of his comfort zone.

MamaLisa- I love Albus too! He is a meddlesome man, but in a good way! LOL! I am so glad that you enjoyed the smoochies. I moved them up in the story just for you! Thank you so much for reviewing. I love to read your reviews.

Noni-noelle- That was the nicest review I have ever read! Thank you so much. I'm glad you caught the Albus/Minerva undertones. It was just something I threw in for fun. If I have any French questions, I know where to turn. Thank you again for reading!

Fairy Obsession- I had to laugh too when I pictured Severus flipping through poetry books. Glad you are enjoying the story!

Sikerra- Yes, feelings! Aren't they wonderful? LOL! I always enjoy your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, here is the final full chapter. It is pretty long, but I had a lot of loose ends to tie up. LOL! I hope that you enjoy the story. The sad thing is I am going to miss this. It has been a huge part of my life for the past couple of months. Ever spare moment was spent working on this story (willing- mind you!). And when I wasn't physically working on it, I was going over it in my mind, making changes and considering what I wanted to happen. It drove my sister crazy sometimes. There were even times I got up in the middle of the night to make changes that I was afraid I would forget in the morning. But, now I am not sure what I am going to do. That sounds pretty sad, doesn't it? Anyways, I just want to thank everyone for all their kind words and I hope that this last chapter meets all your expectations.**

Severus walked down the hallway, a grim expression on his face. Serena wasn't in her classroom or her chambers. He knew that left one place: the guest wing. Sneering, he knew there was no way he was going to show up at that wolf's door and witness the happy reunion. Pushing her from his mind, he opened the library door hoping that this place would take his mind off of what he was certain was happening a few floors away. He nodded as he passed Madam Pince and made his way towards the Restricted Section, keeping his head down to avoid making eye contact with any of the students who were completing assignments. The last thing he needed was to be asked inane questions by idiots who couldn't locate an answer in a book to save their lives.

Rounding a corner, he slowly looked up and stopped. Glaring, he saw Thomas sitting at one of the large tables reading a book, one hand holding a quill, the other propping up his head. Eyes narrowing, he wondered why the wolf was in the library instead of with Serena. He smirked thinking that maybe she had told the fleabag to go back to the mountains where he belonged. Why else would he be alone?

Walking assuredly toward the table, he stopped and asked silkily, "Are you getting a lot of research done?"

Thomas looked up, his blue eyes filled with intense hatred. "Actually, I am. There is so much written about the Wolfsbane potion. I wish I had heard of it before now. Things would definitely be different." He smiled slyly, leaving no doubt in Severus' mind to what he was referring.

"Perhaps, but there is no guarantee that the potion could change things so dramatically." His voice wavered slightly and he silently cursed the emotions that were making him appear weak.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Professor Snape." His eyes became icy and a slow smile crept up his face. "In fact, I want you to be the first to know."

Snape's stomach dropped. "Know what?" he asked frostily, thankful that his voice didn't give away the sudden dread he was feeling.

Thomas dropped the quill on the table and leaned back. He folded his arms across his chest, the self-satisfied grin still on his face. "I am sure that you are aware that Serena and I met this morning."

Severus merely stared at him and nodded tersely.

Thomas smirked. "Well, let's just say that she won't be a teacher at Hogwarts much longer." Placing his hands on the table, he leaned forward, dropping his voice to whisper. "Soon, she will join me in France as my wife. She's packing her things even as we speak."

Severus stared at the table, incapable of saying anything. He felt as though someone were squeezing the air out of him and he was unable to catch his breath. Thomas looked at him in mock sympathy and clicked his tongue.

"Now, now, Professor. Don't look so shocked. I told you that she would always belong to me. Did you really think that she would choose you over me? She has loved me since we were students. How long has she even known you? Six months? In her mind, there was never even really a choice."

Severus looked up and glared at him. "It's not that I don't believe you, Mr. Caron, but you do have a history of hiding the truth. So, until I hear those words from Serena's lips, you can rot in hell for all I care," he said softly, his voice dripping with venom.

Thomas smiled contemptuously. "Suit yourself, Professor. But don't say I didn't warn you." He picked up the quill and turned his attention back to the book he had been reading. Snape just stared at him, hating the self-assuredness of the man in front of him. Stalking out of the library, he made his way towards Serena's chambers, hoping that Thomas was, as usual, not telling the whole truth.

* * *

Serena paced the length of her room. She had escaped the library as quickly as possible after Thomas had asked her to marry him, claiming that she had to have time to think about it. She bit her lip and covered her eyes, groaning as bits and pieces of her encounter with him echoed in her mind.

His blue eyes shining with love. His lips saying her name. The memory of the way he smelled and the way he felt in her arms. She shook her head trying to get rid of the traitorous thoughts. Glancing around the room, she looked for anything that would distract her from him. Her eyes fell on the book she had been reading the last few days, her stomach lurching as she reread the title. _The Dark Creature's Role in Society._ Feeling a sudden unexplained anger, she grabbed the book off the table and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell with a loud thud to the floor. Strangely, the violent gesture eased the conflict in her mind. Throwing herself in a chair, she hooked her legs over the arm and laid her head against the back of the chair.

"_It was an accident" _

"_Complacent in my knowledge of werewolves"_

"_Marry me"_

There was something that was bothering her about what Thomas had said and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Now that she was no longer in shock, she was replaying the conversation over and over trying to understand the strange feeling she was having.

"_I put both of us in a dangerous situation, and I paid the ultimate price." _

She sat up, her eyes widening. That's what had been bothering her. What exactly had he meant about putting them both in a dangerous situation? She leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths, pushing all thoughts from her mind except that night. As the images began to clear, she stood at the edge of her psyche like an outsider observing the memories of a stranger. She saw herself kiss Thomas good-bye as he left for the Dark Forest. She carefully watched herself return to her room to do some research for the next day's lesson, only to remember that she had left her book in his chambers. Following her past self, she entered his rooms and saw the moon charm in the middle of the bed. Serena bit her lip as she watched her past self pick up the charm in a complete panic. That memory had always disturbed her, and seeing it happen again, only brought up more questions. Thomas would never have left without it. It was a protective charm, one that she insisted he wear whenever he went into the forest. What had made that night different? Serena tried to keep up with her past self as she ran though the forest to the clearing where she knew he would be, the golden moon clutched tightly in her hand. She watched herself find Thomas and give him the charm. She carefully observed the anger on his face as he gazed at the charm, but there was something else. Not just anger, there was also a flash of annoyance.

Her eyes flew open and she started to breathe heavily. Standing, she started to pace the length of the room again, her thoughts tumbling over each other.

Thomas hadn't just been angry that she was in the woods. He was annoyed. Why would he have been annoyed? Suddenly, with a flash of insight, Serena understood. He wasn't angry that she had followed him. He was angry that she had brought the moon charm, because he hadn't simply forgotten it.

Her voice broke the stillness of the room, "He left it behind on purpose."

_"I had simply become complacent in my knowledge of werewolves and thought that I couldn't be hurt."_

"What was he thinking? How could he had done something so foolish?" she whispered, horrified. What exactly was Thomas trying to hide? Serena knew there was only one way to find out. Hurrying to the door, she opened it quickly and gasped as she collided with Severus, his arm raised as if intending to knock.

"Well, that wasn't quite the greeting I was expecting," he said, his left arm coming down to steady her. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly into an embrace.

Serena smiled into his shoulder, not wanting to let him go. He pulled back and looked at her curiously, searching for any sign of what Thomas had hinted at earlier.

"Is everything all right?" he asked quietly, his low voice soothing her.

It is now that you are here, she thought. Frowning slightly, she wondered where that had come from. Turning her attention back to Severus, she smiled vaguely. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into her chambers and closed the door behind him.

Keeping his face blank, he said, "I take it things didn't go well with Thomas." He hoped that her answer would give him some indication of what she was feeling.

"Oh, I think they went as well as can be expected." She led him over to her bed and sat down, tugging him down beside her. She held his hand, caressing the pale skin, trying to think of what to tell him about her meeting with Thomas that wouldn't push him away or make him angry.

"Severus," she began.

He looked at her and watched the conflicting emotions flicker across her face. He closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to hear was that she was still in love with Thomas and would be leaving Hogwarts. Wishing to prolong the inevitable, he leaned in and captured her soft lips in his. He threaded his hands through her hair, pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss, her stomach tightening at his touch. His hand drifted down her cheek, cupping her chin lightly. Everything disappeared except him. He made her feel so safe and secure, and she knew that she could trust him. No wonder she loved him. Eyes widening, she pulled back, gasping, a small smile on her face. Looking into his deep black eyes, she realized that it was true. She did love him. She shook her head and laughed lightly. How long had she felt this way?

Severus eyed her, his lips curling slightly. "What are you so happy about?"

She reached up and smoothed his hair, her hand trailing down the side of his face. Leaning in, she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I just realized something very important." She smiled conspiratorially at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

She bit her bottom lip. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she wanted to first put this whole Thomas business behind them. She shook her head. "I can't tell you yet. There is something I have to take care of first." Her heart sank as she watched the hurt look cross his face, only to be covered quickly by a blank expression. Nodding slightly, he stood.

"I should let you get back to whatever it is you need to take care of." He walked toward the door, silently cursing his inability to be honest with her. He was too late. She had made her choice. He wasn't about to wait around to hear the words spoken aloud.

"Severus," she said gently. He turned to look at her, his face hidden in the shadows. She walked toward him, a seductive smile on her face. He held his breath as she neared him, her presence overwhelming him. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. He savored the feeling of her in his arms and he knew that he didn't want to let her go. Taking a deep breath, he knew it was now or never. Dumbledore would never let him forget it, if he didn't take that bloody leap he had been prattling about. "I love you," he whispered.

She pulled back and looked at him, shocked that he had admitted it first. His eyes were downcast, afraid to look and see the rejection that he was sure was there. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she tilted his head up, so that his eyes met hers.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, capturing his surprised lips in her own. Severus let her control the kiss, letting the fact that she loved him sink in. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"I have to talk to Thomas, one last time," she said softly.

"I know," he replied, hating the fact that she would have to see him again. He knew that Thomas would not be able to let her go as easily the second time.

She looked at him adoringly, rubbing her hands gently over his biceps. "Don't worry, Severus. I love you."

He smiled, not used to hearing his name and the word love in the same breath. It was definitely something he could get used to.

Reluctantly, she pulled out of his arms and opened the door, looking back at him. "Wait for me?" she asked quietly.

"Always," he said. He watched her smile and blush; amused that one word could have such an effect.

Serena closed the door, trailing her fingers over the wood, smiling brightly. She loved Severus, and more importantly, he loved her. Why hadn't she realized that before? Everything seemed so clear now. Grimacing, she thought about Thomas. He had been right about one thing. He was no longer the Thomas she had known and loved. She knew it was time to let him go, once and for all.

* * *

She stood outside the guest room and took a deep breath. She pulled the charm out from under her gown. Raising her hand, she knocked loudly.

Thomas answered the door, a smile lighting his face when he saw her standing before him. "I am so glad to see you, Serena," he said gently.

His eyes drifted down to the charm and the smile faltered.

She looked at him, her face expressionless. "May I come in?"

He stepped back and ushered her into the room. She walked toward the chair she had occupied earlier that day, taking a seat and waiting until Thomas had settled in the chair across from her.

She eyed him. "I want to know the truth about that night, Thomas."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice tense.

"I want to know why you purposely left the charm behind. I want to know why you've been "dead" all these years." She cocked her head and looked at him reproachfully. "You've never been very good at lying. So, tell me the whole truth."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You aren't going to like it."

"I know," she said quietly, pausing. "But if you ever loved me, then I deserve to know the truth, even if I won't like it."

He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his fingers entwined. He stared at a spot on the floor and began quietly, "It started about a month before that night. I was in the library doing some research when I found an antique copy of a book supposedly written by the leader of an ancient werewolf clan. I'd never seen it before and was fascinated by the details of what being a werewolf was like." He paused and looked at her, unnerved by her calm expression. He would definitely have felt more comfortable with a show of her temper.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "In the back of the book was a handwritten spell that claimed to make a person impervious to a werewolf's bite. If it worked, I believed there was a chance that it could be altered to perhaps find a cure for lyncanthropy. So, I worked on creating the spell. After a few weeks, I was able to produce the spell, but there was no way to test it unless I came face to face with a werewolf."

Serena shook her head. "You tested the spell on yourself? Are you crazy? How do you even know who wrote the spell? Or what it was intended for?"

"Looking back, it probably wasn't the wisest decision I ever made. I lost a lot of things that night." He glanced up at her.

Anger flashed across her face. "You are still making this all about you. Did you never stop to consider that this decision would affect more than just you? In one moment, you were telling me that you want to make plans for our future, and in another moment you were risking the fact that we would even have a future."

"I know, my love." He stared at the ground. "That was really why I stayed away. I thought that I deserved what had happened and that it was my penance to pay."

She gritted her teeth. "First of all, I asked you not to call me your love. Second, it wasn't just your "penance". Why can't you understand that?"

They sat in a tense silence. Thomas gazed into the fire, seemingly unwilling to break the stillness. Serena sighed. She was so tired of trying to make him see her side of things.

Crossing her legs, she leaned her head on her hand and stared at him, absorbing all the information that he had just shared. The theory behind the spell sounded reasonable, but it was just like Thomas to act before thinking. Her brow wrinkled and she asked, "Why didn't the spell work?"

He was quiet for a long time. "I think it did for awhile. Once I put the charm on, it counteracted the results of the spell. It was no longer a protective charm. It became more like a magnetic charm, almost seeming to pull any werewolves towards me. After I left Andréa's, I did a lot of research about the potential of such a spell. I even asked my father to retrieve the book for me from the library, so I could maybe figure out what went wrong, but it had disappeared. I haven't been able to find it since, and no one seems to know anything about such a book."

Serena felt sick. "So, in the end, it was my fault."

Thomas shook his head, "No, my-," his eyes flickered up to her face at his slip. Seeing her stony look, he continued. "If I had been honest with you, then things may have worked out differently. I've thought about that night everyday since the accident, and I think it was just everything put together, choices we both made. There's not really one person at fault, and I'm sorry that you blamed yourself for so long."

He leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly. "But it hasn't all been bad. I've learned a lot from the lycans in my clan. Believe it or not, there are many benefits to being a werewolf. The only thing missing is you."

He searched her face for any glimpse of her true feelings. Not seeing any reassurance, he asked uncertainly, "Have you considered my proposal?"

"I have Thomas," Serena said quietly, staring at the floor. Reaching up behind her neck, she unclasped the charm and took it off. Holding the charm in her hand, she looked up at him. "I cannot marry you." She stood and walked over to him. Taking his hand, she placed the charm in his palm, curling his fingers over the smooth golden moon.

"Is this because of him?" he asked, his hand trembling slightly.

She hesitated. "Yes, but it's not the only reason. I love you Thomas, but things have changed. You and I are no longer the people we used to be. And if we were being honest with ourselves, we would admit that we could never make each other happy."

She turned and he grabbed her hand. "You would throw away everything we had?"

Staring at the floor, she answered, "I didn't throw it away, Thomas. You did." She looked at him. "The moment you attempted that spell, you put your needs and desires above mine. I would have done anything for you. You know that. But, obviously, it wasn't enough. We're just in different places now. You are responsible for the lives of the people in your clan. I've found a place that I am needed and loved." She pulled her hand from his and said quietly, "Perhaps we were never meant to be in the first place."

She walked slowly to the door, and opened it. Turning to look at him, she felt a slight ache to see him simply sitting there staring at the glowing charm in his hand. She wished it didn't have to be like this. Giving him one last sad smile, she said, "I wish you nothing but the best. But it's time for you to move on. I hope that you find the happiness you deserve." Her eyes shifted to the open door and focused on the wall across the hallway. "Good-bye, Thomas."

Serena closed the large wooden door behind her, and let out a huge breath. That was harder than she had anticipated. Thomas had been a part of her life for so long, and it seemed so strange for things to end this way when they had been through so much. But she was ready to let the past go and move into the present, with Severus. The closer she got to her own chambers, the lighter her steps became. She opened the door and was amused to see how quickly his dark head whipped up from the book he was pretending to read. She strolled over and leaned in kissing him deeply, taking the book from his hand and tossing it on the floor. She laughed as he pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, and whispering in her ear. Sighing, she leaned her head against his shoulder, looking forward to whatever the future held.

* * *

SeverusSnapePotionsMaster 13- Thank you so much for the kind words. That scene made me sad as well, but I felt it established a bit of his character and why he acted the way he did. I really enjoyed reading your review (and your own story as well).

MamaLisa- What can I say? I am a terrible perfectionist. I rewrite each chapter about 50 times and I am not joking in the least. (Well, maybe I am joking a little, but it feels like that). ) I loved that part with Minerva too much to cut it though, and I enjoyed writing Lupin. Perhaps I should write a story about him next. Hmmm. LOL! I can't even think that far ahead right now. This has just consumed so much of my life. And I added the first scene just for you. I had already written this chapter when you reviewed and wanted to see a scene between Severus and Thomas, so I added one just for you! Hope you liked it. Thank you for always reading and reviewing. I really appreciated it.

Fairy of Obsession- That was my favorite part of the Minerva scene as well. I work in a school, so I know how the rumors travel. And I had to get a little dig in on Trelawney. LOL! Thank you for coming up with a great reason to leave in the Minerva scene. That's really why I left it in. Yeah….. But thank you for reading and always saying such nice things!

Sikerra- Thank you! It did put Serena in an interesting position, but we always knew she would choose Severus in the end. Well, at least I knew… Thank you for reading and always taking the time to review. I enjoyed every one of your reviews! They always made me laugh!

lilegyptiangoddess- I have a thing for older men as well. I always have. When my friends would talk about have a crush on younger men, I would just shrug my shoulders and drool over Harrison Ford or Alan Rickman (Yum!). I always figured it was because I was a little strange, and I am so glad to know that I am not the only one! LOL! Thank you so much for reading and I am glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that you liked the last chapter as well!

Joelpup62- You know, by the end of the story, I really didn't like that Tom fellow either. In fact, I told my sister several times that I just couldn't write the scenes with Thomas very well. I think it was because I didn't like him. LOL! You would think he was a real person or something. And as you can see, he was not telling the whole truth. But we got our happy ending! Yea! Thank you for reading and reviewing. You were one of the first people who did, so I really appreciate it!


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the epilogue for my first story "Moonlit Memories". It has been a pleasure writing it, and I hope that you have enjoyed it!**

_4 Years Later_

Snape sat at his desk, trying to read the first year essays in front of him. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see his very pregnant wife come down the center aisle. He smiled softly, watching as she struggled to even walk to the front of the room. She glared at him when she saw his amused look.

"And just what do you think is so funny?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, please. I look and feel as large as a hippogriff. Have you seen Esme? It's time for her bath. You know how much she loves that."

He leaned back and furtively glanced at the three-year-old hiding under his desk. Her wide green eyes were sparkling with excitement, her curly black hair falling in her face. She held a chubby hand over her lips, keeping her laughter in and silently begging her father not to give her hiding place away. He smirked trying to hold in his own laughter. Looking back up at his wife, he shook his head.

"No, my dear. I haven't seen our daughter anywhere. Perhaps, she is out with Hagrid."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest and gave Severus an affectionate look. Esme was such a daddy's girl. She would never have been with Hagrid when Severus was free.

"I already checked with Hagrid. He said that she told him that she was going to hide in your lab. So she must be here somewhere." Her eyes looked around the room. Walking around, she said in a loud voice, "I wonder where little Esme could be."

She looked in a cauldron and sighed. "No, she's not there." She bent over and looked under a table. "Not there either." She slowly straightened up and groaned. Severus stood up quickly and came over.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, one hand over her belly and the other hand rubbing the small of her back.

She smiled at him. You would think this was their first child, the way he was acting. "I'll be fine. Poppy said it could be any day now and that I should take it easy."

He looked at her frowning. "Then why are you up and around?"

"Because, darling, someone has to give Esme a bath, and you need to finish grading." She kissed him on the lips.

"Mesmordia Serenity Snape, it is time for your bath. Come out now, young lady."

They watched as the young girl peeked out from behind Snape's desk, an apprehensive look on her face. Her mother never used her full name, unless she was angry. Seeing smiles on both her parents' faces, she ran and threw herself in her father's arms. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"I want Daddy to tell me a bedtime story. The one about Hawry and the evil man," she said, pulling back to look at her mother. Snape smirked at his daughter's butchering of Harry's name. Would she never tire of hearing about Potter and the defeat of Voldemort?

"Well, I think that can be arranged, but only if you take your bath first." She smiled at her daughter.

"Okay," she kissed her father on his cheek and wiggled to be let down. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she ran out of the lab towards their chambers.

"Wait, Esme! Mommy can't run that fast," she said laughing. Turning toward Severus, she kissed him on the lips.

"She should be ready for a bedtime story in half an hour. That should give you some quality grading time."

"I'll be there," he replied watching her amble out of the room. Smiling softly, he sat down pulling the essays towards him and counting the minutes until he would be with his family.


End file.
